TIME
by MyErotic
Summary: Changmin es capaz de viajar en el tiempo a distintas épocas de su vida, luego de un evento que cambió su rumbo para siempre intenta recuperar los trozos de su destino no aceptado, en el que espera no haberse topado con Yunho, sin saber que precisamente el haberlo conocido determinó cada una de las etapas más importantes de su existencia... Fanfic chico x chico de TVXQ, Pareja HOMIN
1. Premisa

**Capítulo 1. Premisa**

 _No puedo recordar el día en que llegué aquí, tampoco las circunstancias que me trajeron a este lugar…_

 _En mi mente el recuerdo más reciente de aquellos días es tan nubloso que me cuesta mantenerme en pie, se me dificulta respirar y solo tengo presente un nombre, un rostro…_

 _Jung Yunho… ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Sé que existes en algún lugar, lucho segundo a segundo para no olvidarte, pese a que cada vez voy perdiendo el recuerdo de quién soy… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Existe un sitio al que debo volver? He olvidado a donde pertenezco, solo sé que este no es mi lugar, no es mi tiempo ¿es este mi mundo?_

 _A cada momento aprieto aquello incrustado en mi mano, sé que no debo perderlo, mientras lo mantengo repito una y otra vez: mi nombre es Shim Changmin, nací un dieciocho de febrero de mil novecientos ochenta y ocho, pertenezco a la agrupación TVXQ, ese es mi hogar, mi anhelo. Quiero volver, es lo que más deseo en este momento, en tanto trato de no olvidarlo, de no perderme a mí mismo._

* * *

 **Año 2019, febrero 22**

Los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños se hicieron con dos semanas de anticipación, sería sorpresa, la primera que le organizaba de ese tipo, sabía que a su amigo no le gustaban del todo, ya que a él le gustaba saber quién sí y quien no deseaba ver en su fiesta, por eso solía reservarse a pequeñas reuniones con sus amigos más cercanos

Ese último detalle no lo perdió Yunho, invitó a Kyuhyun y otros miembros de Super Junior, invitó a Minho de Shinee, a Jungmo de TRAX, algunos chicos de EXO y demás artistas de su compañía, solo los más cercanos, incluso se contactó con antiguos compañeros del servicio militar y amigos del colegio

Aunque al principio pensó que serían pocos, al ver la lista de confirmados contó cerca de sesenta personas, Yunho sudó la gota fría, tal vez provocaría que Changmin se molestara con él, salvo los festejos con el staff japonés cuando coincidían sus cumpleaños con las giras en Japón, su compañero y amigo no solía festejar con más de diez personas

—Espero te guste tu sorpresa Changdoll —pensó con exacerbado entusiasmo mientras esperaba la hora de llegada del invitado principal

Yunho citó a Changmin para reunirse con él en su casa de descanso en un poblado cerca de Seúl. Había comprado aquella vivienda no hace más de tres meses y era la primera vez que su amigo la visitaba, por eso comprendió la media hora de atraso, seguramente se perdió al llegar ahí

—Yunho ¿será que le diste bien la dirección? —preguntó Siwon, miembro de Super Junior y uno de los primeros invitados en llegar

—No tengo duda, le di santo y seña del lugar —respondió comenzando a preocuparse

Si había dos cosas que alteraran a Changmin hasta ponerse de lo más estricto esas eran la puntualidad y la limpieza, por eso que aún no llegara pese a la hora citada, resultaba preocupante

—Llamaré a su celular

—Espera, si viene conduciendo lo distraerás —interpuso Siwon, Yunho le dio la razón— No debe de tardar —sonrió ampliamente y se retiró

—Eso espero —suspiró.

…

Con fastidio miró la hora en su celular, ya era tarde y él aún seguía haciendo fila en el supermercado donde llegó a comprar algunos víveres, después de todo era su primera vez visitando la nueva adquisición inmobiliaria de su amigo y él decidió hacerle una cena especial, sin importarle las rigurosas dietas que solía imponerse Yunho y las cuales casi siempre solía romper, Changmin se decidió por una de las tantas delicias culinarias que aprendió tiempo atrás y la cual sin duda sobrepasaba el valor calórico recomendado

—Será mejor que lo llame, debe estar preocupado —pensó molesto— No, si le digo donde estoy sabrá que le tengo una sorpresa —desistió y continuó haciendo la tortuosa fila para poder pagar

…

Una hora pasó y desanimados uno a uno los invitados a la fiesta se retiraron, Siwon fue de los últimos y uno de los más preocupados por la situación, acompañó a Yunho por media hora más y luego se fue, dejando al miembro de TVXQ solo

—Demonios Changmin ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó para sí mismo, tirándose al sofá, pensando en cientos de tragedias que pudieron haber sucedido

Agarró las llaves de la casa y el auto, iría en busca de Changmin, quien tal vez se había perdido en algún punto de la carretera, lo cual le resultaba improbable, el sentido de la orientación de su amigo era bastante bueno

…

Cuando por fin se desocupó corrió al auto y se subió, encaminándose a la casa de descanso de su compañero. El día anterior consultó el mapa de la localidad y ubicó muy bien el punto exacto de la dirección, aunque no conocía y nunca había ido, estaba seguro que podía llegar fácilmente. Aceleró un poco

—Debería usar esta cosa en situaciones como esta —murmuró divertido, apretando el volante de su auto, sintiendo bajo la mano izquierda aquel objeto maravilloso que había encontrado meses atrás y que por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, se incrustó en su mano, apenas visible para los demás

Siempre que manejaba Changmin solía apagar su teléfono celular, de esa forma evitaba la malsana costumbre de responder cuando sonaba, aunque se encontraba conectado por bluetooth y no tenía más que oprimir un botón en su vehículo. De cualquier forma prefería no responder

…

Aunque Yunho no tenía la más remota idea de dónde buscarlo, pensó que era buena idea hacerlo manejando por la única vía de acceso al poblado. Era de noche y la carretera no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, pero manejó con precaución a una velocidad considerable, sin sacarse de la mente a Changmin ¿estaría bien? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se comunicó para decir que llegaría tarde?

Miró el asiento contiguo, donde aventó su teléfono celular, con la esperanza de que Changmin le llamara, así él podría contestar. Tan solo unos segundos y volvió su mirada al frente, miró por el retrovisor y no tenía autos detrás, delante tampoco había ninguno

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, desde la mañana estuvo despierto para asistir a una sesión de fotos para una revista, donde aparecería él solo, así que a esas horas se encontraba un poco cansado, al menos la preocupación lo agotó un poco, aunque se hallaba realmente en alerta, por si encontraba a su amigo

Aceleró un poco e instantes después escuchó la música del tono de llamada, se sobresaltó un poco y giró la cabeza para leer el nombre de la persona que llamaba, pero el número era desconocido

 _"Siempre pon atención al volante ¿lo recordarás verdad?"_

Las distantes palabras sonaron como un eco pero ¿dónde las escuchó? ¿Por qué le venían a la mente así de repente?

Antes de llegar a una curva escuchó un estruendo y una fuerte luz que se agolpó en su mirada, cegándolo.

…

Manejar en carretera nunca le gustó del todo, más aun cuando los conductores no conocían las reglas de tránsito e ignoraban por completo el cambio de luces, aquello le hacía doler la cabeza, aunado a su estrés por llegar a buena hora se estaba volviendo loco, así que aceleró, por fortuna la circulación vehicular era moderada

—Ni siquiera es una cita de trabajo, pero tengo muchos deseos de verlo —sonrió apenado, ese tipo de confesión jamás la diría frente a Yunho, aunque bastaba con ver las miradas de ambos cuando volvían a reunirse luego de un tiempo sin verse

Aprovechó que un vehículo lo rebasó para bajar la velocidad en la próxima curva y luego volvió a acelerar, según las indicaciones no estaba lejos de su destino. Sin embargo todo pasó de repente, se impactó con aquel vehículo y ambos viraron hacia el barranco, pero su auto chocó contra un árbol pocos metros abajo, mientras que el otro cayó mucho más abajo, pudo escuchar el estruendoso ruido del impacto.

La bolsa de aire se activó al instante y redujo el daño, Changmin cayó inconsciente por algunos segundos, aturdido, mareado, sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Por inercia más que pensando en la situación, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por salirse de ahí, sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero no parecía haber nada fracturado

Se desmayó unos segundos en el suelo terregoso y cuando recuperó la consciencia cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que sucedió, comenzando a alterarse, las manos le temblaron. Pudo ver humo proveniente de la profundidad del barranco, caminó hacia la orilla donde quedó impactado su auto y se asomó, sintió terror, ni siquiera prestó atención del hilo de sangre que corría por su cabeza

—No, no puede ser… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué pasó? —aguzó la mirada pero no pudo ver bien del todo. El estómago se le revolvió y vomitó junto a la portezuela de su vehículo

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Me escuchan? —unos gritos provenientes de arriba llamaron su atención, giró un poco la cabeza, solo así se dio cuenta que tenía el cuello lastimado

Aturdido y con dolor creyó reconocer aquella voz, pero tardó en reconocerla del todo. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Yunho, todo le dio vueltas y volvió a desmayarse.

—Changmin, despierta ¿me oyes? Por favor, reacciona —una voz llamándole con súplicas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

Ahí estaba él, lo tenía de frente, sonriendo al verlo con bien, las lágrimas ajenas le mojaron el rostro, estiró la mano y le tocó la cara, así se dio cuenta que sangraba, pues la manchó por completo

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Yunho

—Tengo miedo —fue su única respuesta— Allá abajo, alguien… pide ayuda

—Todo estará bien ¿sí? No tengas miedo. Estamos juntos, siempre estaremos juntos, nunca lo olvidarás ¿cierto? Prométemelo —pidió con una voz tranquila, irreal

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? Yunho… —cerró los ojos, todo le daba vueltas

Sintió los labios tibios de su compañero, amigo y amante sobre los propios, eso lo hizo reaccionar de nuevo, la mirada cristalina del mayor le dio confianza y seguridad, asintió

—Tranquilo, yo me encargo —acarició la cabeza de Changmin y se alejó, haciéndolo sentir mucho frío

La sirena de la ambulancia en la lejanía fue lo último que escucho aquella precaria noche

* * *

 **Año 2018, diciembre 17**

Después de una presentación de fin de semana en Japón, con motivo de las fiestas Navideñas, Changmin y Yunho tuvieron que pasar la noche en aquel país, generalmente solían irse el mismo día si se trataba de algo de poca duración, pero debido al mal tiempo, los vuelos fueron suspendidos

En aquel país vecino al suyo, aún compartían casa, el staff los dejó en la puerta de la misma y ellos se despidieron ahí, entrando

Yunho aventó los zapatos apenas llegó a su habitación, antes solía hacerlo en la sala, hasta que Changmin le puso un alto y no lo dejó jamás hacerlo. Por su parte el maknae del grupo se instaló, dejándose caer sobre la cama de espaldas, aquel fue un día muy duro

—Cielos, cuánta hambre tengo —expresó por lo bajo mientras su estómago le recordó que no comió en varias horas

Como no estaba dispuesto a no remediar aquella situación, se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación de Yunho, la puerta se encontraba abierta y su compañero cambiándose, lo encontró en ropa interior

—Vaya —expresó con aplomo, acercándose hasta él

Changmin lo abrazó por la espalda y suspiró cerca de su cuello, estremeciendo por completo a Yunho, que sonrió nervioso

—Me siento cansado, pero si sigues provocándome así… —murmuró en su oreja

—No tenía idea que estabas ahí —dijo como excusa

—Pudiste cerrar la puerta —reconvino sonriente— Dime ¿quieres que preparemos algo de cenar? —preguntó luego de bajar sus brazos a la cintura del mayor

—Sí, muero de hambre —respondió tranquilo, girando la cabeza a un lado, Changmin besó su mejilla y lo soltó

—Iré a ver que tenemos de víveres —anunció desde la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta y se alejó

Entró en la cocina, husmeó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que nada de lo que había servía para mucho, cuando eso sucedía bastaba con pedirle al manager que se les surtiera algo, pero no solía gustarles molestar por ese motivo, así que generalmente ellos iban al mercado a comprar lo necesario para su estancia

—Changmin —llamó Yunho desde su alcoba — ¿Encontraste algo?

La respuesta tardó un poco el llegar, pues el mencionado se acercó de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación de Yunho

—Nada que sirva, algunas especias, comida enlatada, pero muy poca. Será mejor que ordenemos algo a domicilio —observó resignado

—O podrías ir al mercado por algo, hay uno cerca —comentó— Así preparamos a tu gusto

—Sí pero ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo y no tú?

—Solo era una sugerencia

—Está bien, iré yo —viró los ojos— ¿Deseas algo en especial?

—Lo que tú elijas está bien —sonrió por fin, después de haber tenido una expresión seria

—Bien, después no quiero quejas —advirtió

Changmin aseguró llevar su cartera y caminó a la entrada de la casa

—Espera —la voz de Yunho lo detuvo

Obedeció deteniéndose en la entrada, así el otro se acercó y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, dándole un beso en la boca, después le sonrió

—Que te vaya bien

—Gracias —respondió también con una sonrisa— Hasta pensé que estabas enojado conmigo —comentó debido a la actitud anterior de su compañero

—Para nada —negó con la cabeza mientras respondía

—De acuerdo. No tardo

Ambos se sonrieron y Changmin salió de la casa, al hacerlo se relamió los labios, amaba los besos de Yunho, incluso si solo eran así, simples, el sabor de sus labios quedaba siempre impregnado, dejándolo con ganas de más.

Caminó hasta el centro comercial pequeño que se encontraba cerca de ahí, sintiéndose libre, Japón no era como Corea del Sur, ahí podía transitar tranquilo aunque hubieran personas que lo reconocieran, ahí no existían las sasaengs, había stalkeadoras, pero no se comparaba con las fans que existían en su país natal

Compró los víveres necesarios para cenar esa noche y los suficientes para preparar el desayuno del día siguiente, pagó por todo y se dirigió de regreso a casa

El tramo hacia la casa era en línea recta, no tenía que tomar ninguna vía extra, por fortuna estaba solo y podía escuchar tranquilamente el sonido de sus pasos. Las luces de la calle se encendían conforme caminaba, incluso se tomó la libertad de cantar una de sus canciones

No supo con qué, porque todo pasó demasiado rápido como para reaccionar, pero tropezó y fue a dar al piso duro, quedando por segundos aturdido. Su rostro se raspó un poco, pero la más afectada fue su rodilla

—Qué torpe soy —exclamó molesto, no recordaba si quiera la última vez que se tropezó de aquella forma

Sacudió sus ropas al levantarse y miró fijo el piso, buscando el factor que lo llevara a caerse de aquel modo tan absurdo y por el cual agradecía no haber sido visto, pero aparentemente no había sido algo

—Qué raro —siguió mirando el suelo, pero aún nada, así que mejor agarró las cosas que dejó caer al piso y siguió su andar

Sintió un escozor en la palma de las manos y se detuvo, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se miró ambas, estaban raspadas, verificó la movilidad de sus dedos y notó que en la mano izquierda se le dificultaba un poco, también cerrar y abrir la mano

—Espero no haberme fracturado —pensó preocupado, pero no sentía demasiado dolor como para tratarse de una fractura

Volvió a ver atentamente sus manos y notó algo en la palma de la izquierda, un círculo casi sin color, parecía transparente, como una etiqueta, sonrió nervioso porque lucía muy extraño, no solo era un círculo perfecto, nada ovalado, sino que también tenía una especie de inscripción, un sello con dibujos que no lograba entender

—Estoy alucinando, debí golpearme la cabeza —analizó, aunque lo que se golpeó fue el rostro, no la cabeza, aun así se tocó esta y sobó

Agarró de nuevo las bolsas con los víveres y rio un poco

—Yunho se reirá de mí, que vergüenza —especuló preocupado— Quisiera no haberme caído, ojalá pudiera corregirlo —cerró los ojos unos instantes

Al abrirlos de nuevo miró nervioso su alrededor, encontrándose de nuevo afuera del supermercado, con las bolsas en sus manos, igual que minutos atrás. Sintió un extraño mareo y luchó por no desvanecerse en medio de la calle

— ¿Qué diantres? —cuestionó preocupado, comenzando a temblar y sudar frío— El golpe en la cabeza estuvo duro

Cerró fuerte los ojos, luchando por no marearse de nuevo, pero dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y se sentó en medio de ellas, mientras algunos curiosos lo observaban atentos

—Cálmate Changmin, estás alucinando, debo tener una contusión —trató de tranquilizarse, pues temió tener algún daño cerebral

Estuvo en el suelo por unos minutos, hasta que sintió dolor en la mano izquierda, se miró al instante, pero su cuerpo no estaba lastimado, incluso tocó su cara pero nada, como si nunca se hubiera caído

—Disculpe ¿está bien? —preguntó un hombre de mediana edad al verlo

—Sí, gracias —respondió con voz baja, sonriendo nervioso

—De acuerdo, pero no luce bien —comentó antes de marcharse, Changmin no dijo algo

El mismo dolor incómodo de antes en su mano lo llevó a observarla, encontrando el mismo círculo que se incrustó cuando cayó, poniéndolo más nervioso

—Esto no está pasando, estoy enloqueciendo —rápido se levantó del suelo y sin juntar sus bolsas corrió en dirección a la casa

Como un dejavú llegó hasta el sitio donde tuvo la caída, a unos cuantos pasos de donde sucedió, miró el suelo y observó una piedra, seguramente con la que tropezó y antes no vio, caminó en dirección a ella y le pasó por un lado

—Necesito recostarme, no debí salir… —deliberó al volver a sentirse mareado

Al instante siguiente se encontró acostado en su cama, mirando al techo como si tuviera ahí una eternidad, pero estaba seguro que habían sido unos segundos, pero eso lo confundió más ¿acaso eran los segundos que estuvo ahí antes de ir a la habitación de Yunho? ¿O llegó después de ir al supermercado? Porque recordaba la caída y sus deseos por acostarse, el mareo y dolor de cabeza lo estaban volviendo loco

—Sí, seguro es una contusión —comenzó a temblar un poco, pero fue peor cuando sintió un desagradable cosquilleo en su mano izquierda

La levantó y miró fijamente, tenía un círculo inscrito en ella

—No… ¿Qué está pasando? —sintió deseos de llorar y muchos escalofríos

—Changmin —llamó su compañero desde la habitación contigua— ¿Ya te dormiste? —preguntó, sin obtener respuesta

Yunho avanzó a su habitación y entró, Changmin continuó tirado sobre la cama, mirando su mano fijamente, como si no fuera suya

—Oye ¿no tienes hambre? Vamos al supermercado a comprar algo

—Yunho —habló sin responderle lo anterior— Ven a ver mi mano —pidió preocupado

Sin cuestionar su compañero se acercó, sentándose junto a él en la cama, Changmin movió su mano hacia él, Yunho la sujetó y miró por todos lados, pero se veía normal

— ¿Qué pasa con tu mano?

—Mira ese círculo ¿no es extraño? —investigó angustiado, esperando que Yunho tuviera alguna respuesta lógica

—No hay ningún círculo

—Mira atento —ordenó asustado

—Changmin ¿te sientes bien? —preocupado le tocó la frente, sintiendo calor por encima de lo normal y pronto pensó que su amigo tenía fiebre

—No, me siento muy mal, quiero dormir

—Llamaré al Manager

—No —lo interrumpió— Solo necesito dormir un poco

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

—No, está bien, gracias

—De acuerdo, si necesitas algo grítame y vendré tan rápido como pueda ¿está bien?

—Sí —asintió varias veces, Yunho sonrió y le besó la frente

—Descansa Changmin

Yunho se apartó de él y en la puerta se detuvo, mirándolo acostado en la cama, indefenso. Preocupado apagó la luz y no cerró la puerta, se alejó a su habitación

Nervioso y confundido, Changmin cerró los ojos, cayendo profundamente dormido al instante.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**

 ** _Hola, me presento con una nueva historia para el Fanfic HoMin Awards que se lleva a cabo en Wattpad, espero que apoyen mi fic. Un agradecimiento especial para Mayo Mastar, que diseñó la portada de este fic y por lo cual es acreedora de un fanfic con 5 capítulos de la pareja que elija, chica, si lees esto comunícate conmigo de nuevo para que me indiques cuál pareja quieres por favor_**

 ** _Sobre la historia: No tengo idea de los capítulos que tendrá, pero debe estar terminada para diciembre jajaja, así que tengo esa fecha límite. Estará separada por épocas o fechas específicas, lo que no ha sucedido en nuestro tiempo lo tendré libre xD pero si entre lo que ya pasó hay algún error o no coincida con ciertos eventos reales, espero me lo hagan saber para hacer ajustes, en caso de que sea necesario. Tendrá mucho drama, así que preparen sus pañuelos, aunque quizás un poco de comedia también_**

 ** _Sobre los viajes en el tiempo... Es probable que haya incongruencias si son estrictos con aquello de las paradojas, pero no es mi intención crear una pieza maestra de la ciencia ficción, así que si hay errores pueden decírmelo XD pero no sé si pueda cambiar algo respecto a eso, perdón por anticipado_**

 ** _Sobre mis otros trabajos... Verán, actualmente me concentraré en este fanfic y en Azúcar Amargo, mis anteriores trabajos los retomaré el próximo año, incluso si In a Different Life no ha llegado a un millón de visitas, yo perdí la esperanza y estoy decepcionada de Cassiopeia, pero no por eso seguiré defraudando a mis lectores_**

 ** _Es todo por ahora, déjenme sus comentarios que me ayudan a saber si les está gustando, también si ven errores de ortografía, gramática u otro, por favor, en serio por favor, díganlo, quiero mejorar y con ayuda de ustedes es posible. Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos en el próximo episodio_**


	2. Proximidad

**Capítulo 2. Proximidad**

 **Año 2017, mes de julio**

La agotadora gira del regreso los dejó exhaustos luego del concierto en Hong Kong, después de eso se tomaron un par de días de descanso, propuestos por la compañía. Changmin fue a visitar a sus padres mientras que Yunho hizo un par de visitas sociales

El último día de pausa quedaron de verse en casa del menor, como siempre Yunho llegó un poco tarde, excusándose de mil maneras, pero para Changmin no existían las excusas apropiadas cuando de puntualidad se trataba, sin embargo la botella de vino tinto que su compañero le llevó como regalo compensó su enojo

—Pregunté por la mejor cosecha y esa me han recomendado, creo que te gustará —dijo contento cuando entregó el presente

—Ya, deja de intentar motivar mi perdón hyung —reprendió con inmediatez

—Sé que siempre me perdonas por mis torpezas, no tengo que hacer méritos —contestó sonriente

Sus miradas se mantuvieron unos momentos y luego Changmin se aclaró la garganta

—Ponte cómodo, iré a la cocina por unos snacks

—Está bien

Yunho se alejó hacia la sala, mientras Changmin fue al lugar de la casa que indicó anteriormente, buscó en el refrigerador lo que preparó a media tarde y lo llevó en dos bandejas hacia la sala, ahí estaba Yunho revisando su celular

— ¿Te ayudo Changdoll?

—No hace falta, eres mi invitado —sonriendo se alejó de nuevo, esta vez a su pequeña barra bar y extrajo un par de copas para tinto, volviendo a donde estaba su compañero

—No abrirás la que traje ¿verdad? Ese es un regalo para ti —preguntó preocupado

—Vamos Yunho, es de buena etiqueta consumir un vino que ha traído tu invitado, además porque es un regalo tuyo se vuelve especial, quiero probarlo, ya que te has esforzado por traerme algo que me agrada —explicó sin tener que realmente explicar lo último

El mayor sonrió y Changmin pudo notar un ligero sonrojo por su parte.

Abrió la botella y sirvió de su contenido en ambas copas, las que reposaban en su mesa donde solía comer el desayuno mientras veía las noticias en la televisión. Changmin se sentó en el mueble donde estaba Yunho y tomó uno de los aperitivos que preparó

—Vamos, prueba este —agarró uno de los snack que preparó con su mano derecha y lo sostuvo por encima de la izquierda hasta llevarlo a la boca de Yunho, este lo comió

—Sabe muy bien, te felicito —halagó después de tragar el bocado

—Lo sé, soy bueno en esto —habló sintiéndose satisfecho

Por algunos segundos comieron en silencio, existiendo en esos momentos un aura extraña porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se quedaban así, completamente solos. Nunca les faltaba tema el cual tocar, pero no pudieron en ese instante

—Dime ¿quieres algo en especial? —preguntó Changmin, por hablar de algo, más que por algún otro motivo, Yunho negó— Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Nada en específico ¿tú quieres hacer algo?

En respuesta el menor se encogió de hombros, preguntándose ¿desde cuándo se sentía así de incómodo junto a Yunho? Cuando era por demás notorio que a él le estaba sucediendo lo mismo

—Tal vez debería ir a casa

— ¿Cómo así? No tienes ni una hora acá —contradijo su posición

—Bueno, es que no sé —bebió un trago de su copa— Estás algo extraño hoy

— ¿Yo? —exclamó sorprendido, Yunho afirmó, parecía muy convencido— Quizás el extraño eres tú —sonrió confundido

—No lo creo —bebió otro trago, sonrió también, agachando la mirada un segundo

Volvió a observar a su compañero, unos momentos en silencio, después ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo

—Oye ¿Por qué sonríes así? —reprendió Changmin

—Tú también estás sonriendo —contestó indignado

Yunho dejó la copa sobre la mesa e intentó no volver a mirar a su amigo

— ¿En verdad siempre va a ser así? —cuestionó el maknae, buscando atraer de nuevo la mirada de Yunho

—No entiendo de qué hablas —respondió logrando que Changmin tuviera lo que deseaba, su atención. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio

—Toda esta —se detuvo para poder encontrar las palabras exactas— Coquetería…

—Changmin para ¿Qué estás diciendo? —lo detuvo, nervioso, intentando no sonreír, pero lo hizo, aunque parecía más perturbado que otra cosa

—Ya no podemos seguir así. No se puede ocultar la atracción que sentimos uno por el otro —dijo de forma más sustancial

Apretó los labios después de decir esas palabras, habría querido ser más sutil, pero ya no se podía, no después de tantos años, luego de juntos haber vivido tantas cosas. Toda la confianza que se tenían debía ser suficiente para abordar aquel tema

Changmin no esperó respuesta, pues su circunspecto amigo no atinaba aún a reaccionar, así que cerró el espacio entre los dos, colocándole una mano sobre la pierna que sobresaltó a Yunho, sin embargo no se apartó ni rechazó el toque

—Pero si tú quieres, podemos seguir haciéndonos tontos —expresó con tristeza

Desde hace tiempo que Changmin esperaba tener esa plática con Yunho, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad, el haberlo invitado aquella noche no fue casualidad

—No puede existir tal cosa, somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, no es correcto. Además somos hombres ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? No me gustan los hombres ¿a ti sí? —cuestionó tratando de mantenerse prudente, pero aquello sonaba igual a basura ante los oídos de Changmin

—Me gustas tú ¿no es suficiente? No me interesa la lógica, solo sé que me atraes y estoy seguro que te sucede lo mismo —explicó comenzando a alterarse, generalmente el emocional tendía a ser Yunho, pero ahora era él quien estaba en la línea divisora, dispuesto a traspasarla de ser necesario

—Changmin —reaccionó después de mucho tiempo— No hay nada que hacer —sonrió con tristeza y bebió lo último de su copa, volviendo a dejarla en la mesa

Se quedó quieto, mirando hacia el suelo, sintiendo la mano de su amigo sobre su rodilla, alejándose después de ella

— ¿Así nada más? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Yunho asintió como respuesta— Pues no estoy conforme

Changmin se sintió defraudado y cerró aún más el espacio entre los dos, Yunho giró su cabeza a la izquierda, encontrando los ojos de su compañero

—Déjame darte un beso —pidió con intensa seriedad— Si no te gusta, jamás insistiré en el tema, lo prometo —retó sin predicamentos, Yunho tragó saliva— ¿Puedo? —estiró sus manos y le sujetó el rostro

Yunho asintió, aunque luchó con fuerza para negar, pero fue instintivo, Changmin sonrió apenado, nunca había besado a un hombre, pero quería besar a Yunho, no había cosa que deseara más en esos instantes que hacerlo

Cerró sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza, acercándose para buscar sus labios, los entreabrió y buscó la boca de Yunho, pero cuando su nariz rozó la de su compañero este retrocedió, evitando el beso, Changmin abrió sus ojos, sin soltarlo

—Perdona, fue un reflejo —sonrió avergonzado— Intenta otra vez —nervioso trató de relajarse, pero le temblaban las manos

—Cierra tus ojos —pidió Changmin, antes los mantuvo abiertos y quizás por eso fue incapaz de dejarse besar

Yunho obedeció, cerró sus ojos, esperando el anhelado beso. Esta vez fue el menor quien se detuvo, casi al tocar sus labios comenzó a reírse, sintiéndose nervioso, el mayor abrió sus ojos y miró el rostro sonrojado de Changmin, él mantenía los suyos cerrados, después los abrió, la mirada que se concedieron fue la más incómoda de toda su vida

—No juegues conmigo —comentó el mayor, los dos rieron nerviosos

—Apagaré la luz

—Buena idea —estuvo de acuerdo

Changmin se alejó y logró su cometido, a tientas volvió al sillón y se sentó junto a su compañero, se acercó un poco más y de nuevo le sujetó el rostro con las manos, esta vez fue directo, tocó sus labios con una suave caricia que los estremeció a ambos

Por primera vez en su vida Yunho se sintió vulnerable por completo, atendió al roce entreabriendo su boca y recibiendo por primera vez los labios de Changmin, el resto fue historia, se besaron lentamente, sin mucho contacto físico salvo el de las manos del menor, Yunho olvidó que se trataba de una prueba y se entregó por completo

Correspondió a la intimidad del beso, acercándose un poquito más, las manos de Changmin le rodearon el cuello y en un acto de moderada pasión Yunho lo sujetó por la cintura con su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda se apretaba con fuerza en un puño sobre el sillón

Nunca imaginaron que llegarían algún día a eso, aunque ambos lo sabían, conocían la atracción que sentían hacia el otro, pero nunca la imaginaron consumada de aquella forma, con un delicioso beso que los estaba matando a los dos, Changmin jadeó, intentando apartarse, pero Yunho se lo impidió, aferrándose aún más a su cintura. Duraron unos segundos más antes de apartarse, agitados

Compartieron sus alientos en silencio, jadeantes, dentro de aquella obscuridad que los envolvió, pero no hizo falta mirarse, se reconocieron mutuamente, al fin aquella inseguridad desapareció, toda la tensión anterior se difuminó y solo quedaron dos corazones expuestos, anhelando volverse a entregar

—Yunho —susurró Changmin, aun en brazos de su compañero— ¿Te gustó?

Para temor del menor, su amigo tardó en responder

—Sí —contestó avergonzado, pero sin soltarlo. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado

—Entonces, podemos…—ni siquiera terminó, Yunho esta vez fue quien tuvo la iniciativa, lo besó sin la inhibición anterior, buscando su contacto

Lo hicieron con mayor determinación, la prueba de fuego pasó cuando se besaron la primera vez, ahora que se conocieron de una forma distinta se sintieron más cómodos

Cada vez más despacio hasta que se detuvieron, hubo un poco de silencio, en el cual no se separaron, pero Yunho lo soltó, perdiendo ese pequeño contacto, Changmin hizo lo mismo, pero reemplazó el toque anterior con su mano en la pierna de Yunho

En medio de la oscuridad Changmin levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro, sintiendo como Yunho restregaba su piel en ella, encontrando su contacto

— ¿Me deseas? —cuestionó avergonzado, moviendo su mano hasta rodearle la otra parte de su pierna— Porque yo a ti sí —confesó sin vergüenza, después de la cercanía y dos besos, no fue difícil indagar en eso

—No lo sé —respondió abrumado, en esos momentos sentía muchas cosas

La respuesta fue decepcionante, tanto que Changmin retiró su mano de la pierna contraria y también alejó su mano

—Prenderé la luz —expresó triste, levantándose del sillón

—Lo siento Changmin, es que… no sé cómo interpretar todo lo que siento por ti —manifestó abrumado, mirando hacia donde se alejó

Cuando la luz se prendió y Yunho vio a Changmin recordó aquellos dos besos y se ruborizó, se imaginó a los dos, en medio de aquella escena que vivió, sonrojándose

Yunho se levantó del asiento y no dejó que su amigo se acercara de nuevo, lo sujetó por ambos hombros, tomándolo por sorpresa, lo miró a los ojos, observando después sus labios y volvió a tomar la iniciativa, lo besó esta vez

Los ojos de Changmin se entrecerraron, mirando el semblante de Yunho al besarlo y poco a poco cerró también sus ojos

—Me gustas mucho —expresó Yunho al separarse del beso— Pero no sé hasta dónde podría llegar contigo

Escuchar aquellas palabras fue para Changmin como elevarlo y luego dejarlo caer dolorosamente, sobre todo cuando él fue capaz de desnudar su alma ante Yunho y confesarle que lo deseaba, pero con decepción se daba cuenta que los dos no sentían lo mismo, como antes pensó

—Me siento avergonzado ahora —comentó el maknae

—No digas eso, no es tu culpa, fuiste sincero y te lo agradezco —sonrió complaciente, una pequeña migaja dentro de lo que Changmin esperaba de él— Soy yo quien está confundido, dame tiempo

—Está bien Yunho —respondió, sabiendo que no era momento de pelear, sino de conceder, podía entender que su compañero se sintiera de aquel modo, él mismo tuvo muchas dudas al principio

—Me iré a casa, pero antes quiero asegurarme de que estamos bien —dijo al soltarlo

—Sí, lo estamos —respondió con una falsa sonrisa

—Bien entonces, me voy

Esta vez se alejó solo para besarle la mejilla de forma cariñosa, después un abrazo y se alejó tras eso, Changmin lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez que se cerró talló su cara con ambas manos, lanzando un largo y agotado suspiro, estaba seguro que después de aquello su relación con Yunho no volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

 **Año 2017, días después**

Desde el día en que se besaron hasta el reinicio de sus agendas, ambos integrantes de TVXQ no se volvieron a ver, sin embargo mantuvieron contacto por celular, como solía pasar cuando no podían reunirse, pero a pesar de eso no volvieron hablar del tema, sin embargo a Yunho le resultó imposible dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que sucedieron, las palabras de Changmin, en su propia respuesta a la situación

¿Qué si le gustaba su compañero? Por supuesto que le gustaba, nunca se cansó de decir lo mucho que le fascinaba su personalidad, en cuanto su mirada de ciervo le encantaba, en cómo admiraba la forma de su cuerpo, lo bien que lucía su cara, era tan evidente que lo decía sin pena incluso en entrevistas o programas de televisión

Aunque todo eso era verdad, le resultaba casi imposible mirarlo de una forma sexual, muy distinta a todas las maneras en que podía verlo, incluso si olvidaba el hecho de que era hombre y a él le gustaban las mujeres, Changmin era por mucho su hermano, su fiel compañero en las buenas y las malas, con él vivió gran parte de los momentos más felices y tristes de su vida, después de tantos años seguían juntos al pie de la lucha, se había convertido en lo más importante de su existencia, de eso no cabía duda

Amaba a Changmin, más allá de todo, pero su amor no era físico, no al menos como amó en el pasado, cuando entregó su corazón y fue lastimado, el amor que sentía hacia su compañero no tenía una sola forma y esa falta de definición es la que lo tenía confundido

El teléfono sonó, su manager los esperaba para trasladarlos en el transcurso de la agenda de ese día. Cuando llegó por él, Changmin ya se encontraba en la camioneta, se saludaron apenas Yunho subió en la parte del copiloto, mientras su compañero sentado en la segunda cabina, lo miró a través del espejo lateral antes de subir el cristal, la mirada triste no le fue indiferente

Cumplieron con la agenda de ese día y cerca de las diez de la noche pudieron ir a descansar. En ocasiones al terminar sus horarios cenaban juntos en algún lugar, o alguno de los dos tenía un compromiso con alguien más, en esta ocasión cada uno fue a su respectiva casa, no hubo más.

* * *

 **Año 2017, vísperas de Noviembre**

Llegó corriendo al cuarto de ensayos donde le dijeron que Yunho se torció al bailar, pero cuando Changmin entró, su compañero saltaba en un pie, reforzando la idea colectiva de los presentes de que ya se encontraba con bien, alejando en los demás la preocupación, ahora todos reían mientras Yunho se hacía el gracioso, el menor de TVXQ lo miró con enojo, casi le da un infarto cuando supo que algo malo había sucedido y su compañero haciendo bromas como siempre

—Eh Changmin, llegaste —saludó con alegría— Creí que regresabas a casa

—Volví cuando supe que te torciste, pero parece que estás más que bien —cruzó los brazos al terminar de hablar, algunos se rieron creyendo que hablaba en broma, siendo Changmin, su gesto serio a veces era ficción, pero esta vez no

—Estoy muy bien —sonrió conmovido, solo él se dio cuenta de lo serio que hablaba su compañero— También iré a casa

—Te llevaré

—Puedo ir solo, no te preocupes —objetó avergonzado, todos estaban mirándolos

—Si te da un calambre y no puedes pisar el freno al conducir será peligroso, así que te llevaré, no tienes opción —explicó aun con seriedad

—Tendrás que obedecer a tu esposa —dijo en broma uno de los bailarines con quien Yunho pretendía practicar, causando risa en los demás

Changmin se ruborizó y volteó la mirada hacia otro sitio, Yunho en cambio rio con fuerza y eso lo hizo voltear de nuevo

—Si mi esposa lo dice entonces no tengo opción —siguió el juego y se alejó para recoger su mochila— Será en otra ocasión chicos —se despidió de los demás

—Vayan con cuidado

—Hasta luego —habló también Changmin, despidiéndose de todos

Ambos salieron del cuarto de prácticas y las voces del interior se escucharon claramente hacia fuera, cuando ellos aún no se marchaban por completo

—Sé que es broma, pero a veces de verdad parecen un matrimonio —comentó otro de los bailarines, al oír eso Changmin y Yunho se miraron en silencio

—No me importaría ser regañado por mi esposa si fuese linda como Changmin —bromeó otro de ellos, las carcajadas se escucharon por toda la habitación, el aludido torció el gesto mientras que Yunho aguantó las ganas de reír

—Vámonos —susurró hacia su compañero, guiñándole el ojo, Changmin asintió.

…

Llegaron a la casa de Yunho y él evitó que Changmin se fuera como dijo apenas abrió la puerta. Aunque aún era incómodo estar solos, no declinó

— ¿Algo de beber? —preguntó Yunho hacia el otro

—No gracias —sonrió— A todo esto ¿y tu pie? Odio cuando pretendes que todo está bien —comentó ceñudo

—No es para preocuparse, de verdad —explicó sonriente

—Bien, entonces ya me voy —informó sin esperar un céntimo de segundo

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enojado? —cuestionó preocupado, Changmin respondió que No con la cabeza— Explícame entonces

—Es difícil para mí ahora —respondió nervioso— Es vergonzoso estar solo contigo

—Changmin, eso antes no importaba

—Lo has dicho, antes… pero dime tú ¿Cómo estar tan cerca de ti y no poder…? Olvídalo —volvió a sonreír, intentando no hacerlo— No sé cómo expresarme —miró a su compañero a los ojos

Yunho se quedó mudo, su personalidad siempre tendía a ser propositiva, solía tener una forma de actuar para todo, nunca se quedaba callado, no existían las soluciones lentas para él cuando de improvisación se trataba, pero en esta ocasión no supo qué decir, cómo actuar, Changmin lo miraba fijo y él solo podía corresponderle con su silencio

—Perdóname Yunho, lo he vuelto difícil para ti

—No es así —contradijo— Solo estoy confundido

—Y yo aterrado, no sé cómo volver atrás, ojalá nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras, ojalá nunca nos hubiéramos —se detuvo y no terminó lo que intentaba decir, porque en realidad no se arrepentía de haberlo besado

—No Changmin, aquello fue increíble —rio con nervios— Me encantó besarte

El maknae, que no esperaba esas palabras sonrió apenado

—Pero temo del futuro, soy un cobarde, no tengo tu valor para enfrentar la realidad de lo que siento, y la verdad es que siento muchas cosas por ti, tantas que estoy confundido —explicó como pudo, Changmin que no tenía sentimientos distintos a esos sonrió de nuevo, acercándose unos pasos a él

—Tú crees que soy valiente, pero la verdad es que me muero de miedo —confesó avergonzado

— ¿De verdad?

—Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, nos conocemos a la perfección, o al menos eso creíamos, porque existe un lado del otro que nos es desconocido, descubrirlo nos da miedo, pero lo deseamos ¿no es así? —analizó en voz alta, Yunho asintió, era exactamente la forma en que se sentía

Conocerse como compañeros de trabajo, amigos y casi hermanos era una situación cómoda y sabida siempre, pero no se conocían como pareja, quererse, tocarse como tal, nada de eso había sucedido nunca, hasta aquel día, y ninguno de los dos podía olvidarlo

—Yunho ¿Tú quieres intentarlo? —preguntó al toque, avanzando más pasos hacia él

—Sí… bueno, no lo sé

—Yo sí quiero y estoy seguro —dijo con seriedad, sin dejar de acercarse a él, Yunho habría querido salir huyendo, pero no pudo, dejó a su compañero llegar hasta él

Changmin no dudó, a diferencia de Yunho, lo sujetó del rostro por las mejillas e intentó besarlo, pero su compañero lo evitó, inclinando ligeramente su rostro, los labios de Changmin tocaron su pómulo y ahí le dio un beso, recorriendo su boca dio un segundo toque junto a la nariz, lentamente Yunho se giró cerrando los ojos y permitió que el tercero fuese sobre sus labios, la caricia fue suave y extendida, sin movimiento

Abrieron sus ojos sin alejarse, al instante separaron sus bocas, pero solo eso, permanecieron cerca, en un encuentro íntimo, al mismo tiempo cerraron sus ojos de nuevo y volvieron a besarse. Torpe y tímido, como si fuese la primera vez, la mano de Yunho se pasó por la nunca del otro y lo atrajo más, mientras las manos de Changmin se apretaron sobre su espalda, la cercanía de sus pechos hizo notar el latido apresurado de sus corazones a punto de estallar

A diferencia del primer beso, aquel les demostraba que no existía el punto de retorno, así comenzaban a descubrirse en una nueva etapa, un paso a la vez. No hubo pasión en sus besos, pero los labios de Changmin no temieron tocar el cuello contrario mientras sus brazos lo sujetaban con fuerza, Yunho emitió un pequeño jadeo, apretando más firme la nuca de su compañero y permitiéndole recorrer toda la curvatura hasta su hombro

Changmin subió de nuevo, dando besos hasta la oreja

—Vamos a tu habitación —sugirió sin bochorno

— ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó nervioso, apartándolo solo para descansar la frente sobre su hombro, Changmin le abrazó la espalda

— ¿Pronto dices? —devolvió el cuestionamiento— Te conozco más de la mitad de mi vida —respondió

—Sí, lo sé —movió su cabeza para mirarlo de frente— Pero apenas si comienzo a reconocer tus labios —con dos dedos de la mano derecha le acarició los mencionados

Changmin no se aguantó y le robó otro beso, abrazándolo por la cintura y avanzando junto con él hasta topar con la pared de la sala, Yunho cerró poco a poco sus ojos, devolviendo el roce, entregándose esta vez a un beso apasionado, supo de antemano que su compañero iba en serio

Se separaron jadeantes, el maknae se relamió los labios, mientras miraba fijamente a su compañero, nunca creyó que se volvería adicto a besarlo, quería hacerlo todo con él, ya no le importaba nada, estaba decidido. Tanteó el terreno, bajando la mano hasta introducirla por debajo del pantalón del otro, sobresaltándolo

—Changmin —susurró Yunho avergonzado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo tocaba así— Me estás agarrando el pene —comentó nervioso, riendo tontamente mientras la mano contraria se cerraba alrededor

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —regañó apenado, con el sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro— No tienes que narrarlo —continuó moviendo su mano, cada vez menos lento

—No, basta —pidió apresurado, sujetándole la muñeca con ambas manos

—Pero si te gusta —objetó— ¿No es así? —movió un poco más, notando la gradual dureza, pero Yunho lo detuvo de nuevo, Changmin dejó de insistir y sacó su mano

—Por favor no sigas

—Deja de actuar tan tímido, somos adultos —sermoneó serio— ¿Por qué dudas? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—No es eso, es que no sé cómo… Nunca he estado con otro hombre

— ¿Y crees que yo sí? —preguntó molesto— Estoy improvisando —confesó— Aprendamos juntos ¿quieres? —esta vez sus manos le sujetaron el rostro, Yunho tardó en responder mientras lo miraba a los ojos

—Está bien —sonrió un poco y Changmin respondió de la misma manera

Yunho apartó a su amigo, pero no para alejarlo, sino para llevarlo a la habitación, aunque aún tenía dudas, pero en realidad si quería estar con él, seguirlo besando, respondiendo a sus caricias

Changmin mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso o preocupado por no saber lo que hacía, había tenido sexo en varias ocasiones, pero nunca homosexual, sin embargo deseaba a Yunho, quería estar con él

Entraron a la amplia habitación y se acercaron apenas pasaron el umbral, volvieron a besarse, avanzando hasta la cama, Yunho se sentó sobre esta y Changmin le siguió, apoyando las rodillas sobre el colchón, descendieron hasta acostarse

—Espera —detuvo el momento Yunho

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó incómodo, comenzaba a excitarse y su compañero le cortaba la inspiración

—No tengo condones —dijo abrumado— Ni lubricante

— ¿Lubricante? —preguntó abochornado, ni siquiera lo había pensado

—Será difícil si no usamos —analizó la situación con más frialdad que hace unos momentos— No desearía lastimarte

— ¿A mí? —preguntó perturbado Changmin, tampoco había considerado que quizás Yunho querría ser activo

Se miraron confundidos, el maknae se levantó de él, Yunho le siguió

—Ese será otro tema ¿cierto? —cuestionó preocupado, el mayor asintió— Bueno ¿sabes? No me importa —sonrió amplio tras pensarlo— Lo importante es que quiero tener sexo contigo —estiró su mano y le acarició el rostro

—Tampoco me importará entonces —consintió decidido

Sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a besarse

—Entonces ¿será después? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco aliviado, el maknae asintió

—Sin embargo… —volvió a sonreír con un toque de perversidad— Necesito esto

Volvió al ataque girándose hacia él y volvió a buscar sus besos, Yunho correspondió sujetándole del mentón, mientras que la mano derecha de Changmin viajó nuevamente hacia abajo, desabrochando los pantalones contrarios, palpó por debajo de la ropa interior y extrajo parte de la entrepierna de Yunho, acariciando lentamente

Soltaron sus labios y los jadeos del mayor se escucharon discretos

—Changmin —gimió el nombre contrario, mientras la mano del mencionado lo excitaba de nuevo. Sonrió, sintiendo menos timidez que antes

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó emocionado, los gestos de Yunho eran la mejor respuesta, sin embargo él asintió

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez Yunho no dejó que solo Changmin hiciera aquello, miró de reojo la entrepierna contraria y pudo notar por encima de la ropa que ya se encontraba erecta. Siguió sus pasos y desabrochó con torpeza el pantalón, sacó el miembro de Changmin y lo masturbó también

Sin detener sus manos se observaron, las miradas de ambos brillaban, signo de la excitación, no tardaron en volver a unir sus bocas, besándose entre gemidos, mientras sus manos se daban placer mutuo. Changmin se apartó cuando sintió que eyacularía, pero Yunho atrapó su labio inferior en un intento por no abandonar sus labios y gimió cerca de su boca al también sentir el final

Respiraron agitados, sintiendo la humedad ajena en sus manos y dieron las últimas caricias antes de detenerse. Sonrieron ruborizados, después una risa traviesa, nunca habían tenido ese grado de intimidad, pese a todo lo que habían vivido juntos, eso era muy diferente a todo lo demás

—Traeré algo para limpiarnos —comentó Yunho poniéndose de pie, Changmin lo miró marcharse sonriendo ampliamente, relamió sus labios

—Nos tocamos —pensó con emoción y levantó su mano, observando el semen detenidamente por algunos segundos, tragó saliva, por segundos se preguntó si tendría algún sabor especial

— ¿Changmin? —preguntó al verlo con la mano tan cerca de su rostro, logrando que se sobresaltara, luego se ruborizó por completo

El maknae sonrió, apenado, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Yunho se sentó de nuevo a su lado, se había limpiado y tenía acomodado el pantalón. Agarró la mano de Changmin y se la limpió, con otra toallita de papel le limpió los rastros de semen sobre el pene, mirando atento y limpiando cuidadosamente, el menor miró la expresión dedicada de Yunho al limpiarlo y no resistió, le dio un beso en la mejilla

—Que tierno —bromeó mirándolo, Changmin rio discretamente

—Te amo ¿te asustas si te lo digo? —cuestionó preocupado de la respuesta

—Claro que no —en un gesto también de ternura, Yunho le acarició la cabeza— Yo también te amo ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo y dejarte hacerme todo esto? —expresó

—Eres tan cursi —comentó divertido, acomodándose después la ropa

— ¿Yo? —preguntó con indignación— Tú te estás volviendo cursi —acusó— Cuando siempre estás tratándome mal

—Eso no es verdad

—Claro que sí, te ríes de mí, me corriges al menor error, me regañas, te quejas de lo que hago o digo, etcétera —puntualizó todo lo que le vino a la mente pero estaba seguro que le faltaba más

—Quizás solo soy un poco malo —sonrió con perversidad— Pero también te hago cosas buenas ¿no? —acercándose de nuevo comenzó a besarle el cuello, Yunho cerró unos instantes los ojos y luego lo apartó, temiendo volver a excitarse

—Sé que solo estás cuidando de mí —comentó poniéndose serio— Nadie se preocupa más por mí que tú —reconoció avergonzado, Changmin sonrió sintiéndose también de ese modo— Gracias

—Bueno, basta de cursilerías, me tengo que ir —rompió el momento el menor, Yunho ya no agregó nada y ambos se pusieron de pie— Entonces ¿ya eres mi novio? —preguntó contento, provocando que su compañero se riera— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Novio —repitió divertido— Eso suena algo… pero está bien, somos novios —admitió sin poder dejar de sonreír, nunca antes imaginó que su amigo y él llegarían a eso

Changmin no ocultó su entusiasmo y le dio un último beso

—Comienza lo difícil, ocultarnos

—La parte triste —el otro asintió— Algún día Changmin, tal vez un día podamos decirlo

—Quizás —admitió sin entusiasmo, sabía que eso no sería posible jamás

Acompañó a su visitante hasta la puerta y no hubo más despedida, solo una sonrisa y el maknae se fue, en cuanto lo hizo Yunho suspiró profundo, sintiéndose alarmado

—Ay Yunho ¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó en silencio, una gran parte de él se sentía arrepentido de haber comenzado aquello, pero otra le decía a gritos que era la mejor decisión que había tomado, continuaba confundido, pero quería descubrir con Changmin sensaciones nuevas, se sentía emocionante, como la vez que ambos decidieron juntos que querían volver a ser TVXQ, tan solo ellos dos.

* * *

 **Año 2003, Diciembre**

Caminando entre las sombras, con su gabardina larga, lentes oscuros y una gorra, entró sigilosamente a las instalaciones de una conocida cadena televisiva, no fue del todo difícil, en aquel entonces los controles no eran tan estrictos como en su época

Caminó por aquellos pasillos como si le fueran familiares, pese a que ya no solían ser así, sin embargo recordaba aquel día como si lo hubiese vivido horas atrás. En la vida existían pocos momentos como aquel, decisivos, difíciles y perfectos a la vez, su corazón vibraba agitado pero no hubo rastro de duda, quería lograr su objetivo a toda costa, evitar que se grabara el programa donde hicieron su debut, debía desaparecer a TVXQ a toda costa antes que todo tuviera un real comienzo, con esa idea llegó y haría lo posible por lograrla

El paso a camerinos estaba restringido, un guardia se paseaba por el lugar, mientras otras tantas personas, trabajadoras de esa cadena, hacían su trabajo sin reparar en detalles, todos menos una, un hombre de mediana edad que lo miró atento

—Hey tú —llamó apenas lo vio sospechoso— ¿Quién eres? —cuestionó enojado, Changmin miró el logo de la televisora en su camisa y echó a correr— Espera

—Me descubrió —balbuceó enojado

Entró corriendo a un cuarto de almacenaje y esperó ahí un momento, con la esperanza de que el hombre lo perdiera de vista completamente, abrió con lentitud la puerta y se asomó un poco, no vio a nadie y salió

—Estuvo cerca —caminó hacia otro pasillo y escuchó a alguien llamando por radio

—Lo perdí de vista, pero debe seguir en las instalaciones —escuchó la voz— Es muy alto, delgado y viste completamente de negro, usa lentes y gorra —explicó apresurado y se alejó, sin ver a su objetivo

—Seguro llamó a la policía, ¿debería irme? —analizó preocupado— No, debo seguir

Caminó de nuevo y llegó hasta el escenario donde se grabaría la presentación, ahí los alcanzó a ver, a sí mismo y los otros cuatro, no se hablaban, cada uno ensayaba pasos de baile por su cuenta, estaban nerviosos, se notaba. La piel se le enchinó y un escalofrío lo recorrió, sintió ganas de llorar

Con cuidado se asomó un poco más, había muchas cámaras y eso lo ayudó al perfecto camuflaje, su mirada se fijó atenta en Yunho, estaba de espaldas, su corazón se agitó, deseaba ver su rostro otra vez, aunque estuviera enojado con él, lo suficiente para haber deseado terminar con su amistad antes de que comenzara, en aquel punto de su vida solo eran compañeros de grupo, no sería difícil separarse

—Te encontré —escuchó una voz cerca de él, pero sonaba muy discreta, era obvio que no querían escándalos, el representante de Britney Spears estaba muy cerca de ellos y a la televisora no le convenía un escándalo internacional donde hiciera ver mal a su país

—Usted no entiende, debo hacer algo —respondió Changmin con angustia, sin dejar de ver la espalda de quien fue su pareja

—Salga pacíficamente y no llamaremos a la policía —mintió el hombre, una patrulla esperaba afuera

—Ellos no deben grabar ese programa —señaló al grupo de cinco novatos

— ¿Está loco? Su empresa ha pagado mucho para que se transmitan las presentaciones de esos chicos en un especial, así que mejor váyase ¿Quién es usted?

—Debo impedirlo, ya se lo dije

—No lo repetiré, llamaremos a la policía —amenazó enojado

—Mire, sonará loco, pero vengo del futuro —comenzó a narrar, el hombre lo miró con espanto, ese tipo sí que estaba chiflado— Ese grupo no debe debutar jamás

— ¿Por qué? —siguió el juego, sintiéndose curioso

—Sucederán cosas horribles… mire, esos tres de allá —señaló a sus ex compañeros— No durarán, dejarán el grupo, su compañía y las televisoras perderán mucho dinero cuando eso suceda, confíe en mí

—Sí, ajá —comentó divertido

—Y los otros dos… ni le cuento, será un escándalo mayor, habrá mucho dolor, no deben seguir, lo juro —explicó alterado— Debe creerme —suplicó

—Bueno ¿Por qué no me acompaña y le dice eso al Director del canal? Venga —habló con tacto, dándole la razón pensando que era un loco peligroso

—Usted no me cree, debe creerme —alzó la voz

—Señor cálmese y acompáñeme

— ¡No! —gritó molesto, llamando la atención

Otros dos trabajadores del canal se acercaron, Changmin miró hacia el grupo de chicos, los cinco le miraban, pero su vista se centró en uno, vio fijo a sus ojos y recordó flashes de algo que no deseaba recordar, cerró los ojos y aguantó las ganas de gritar

—Yunho —susurró molesto— Te odio —dijo en voz baja

—Suficiente, sáquenlo —dijo el primer hombre perdiendo la paciencia, entre los tres lo arrastraron hacia fuera

Changmin no se opuso, dejó que se lo llevaran, entró en el coche patrulla en la parte de atrás, estaba esposado, con la cabeza agachada

—No deben debutar —murmuró para sí— Debí tener una vida normal, así nunca te habría amado, maldito —completó, sintiendo una enorme tristeza

Cerró los ojos y apretó el puño de su mano, deseó cambiar de época, aquel fue su primer plan de no haber amado nunca a Yunho, pero no sería el último, no le importaba cuantas veces debía hacer aquello, buscaría nuevos y mejores planes, hasta forjar el futuro ideal, sin Yunho

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **Hola :D Espero les esté gustando el fic y no se confundan mucho xD habrá días que se repitan pero de diferente forma jajajaja, gracias por comentar y nos estamos leyendo, bye bye!**_


	3. Ofuscación

**Capítulo 3. Ofuscación**

 **2017, primeros días de diciembre**

Estaban de regreso en Corea del Sur, esos días estuvieron viajando entre un país y otro, preparándose y presentándose en conciertos, además de sus otras actividades. Después de lo sucedido en casa de Yunho, no volvieron a intimar, sin embargo habían compartido algunos besos, las miradas discretas y coquetas no faltaron, como siempre, pero su relación avanzaba lento, más de lo que Changmin esperaba.

Luego de una sesión de fotos, el maknae se quedó a solas con su manager, mientras su compañero atendió otro asunto y tras el cual volvería después

—Hyung, quisiera pedirte un favor —habló Changmin luego de cerciorarse que nadie estaba cerca

—Sí, dime

—Necesito que me consigas dos cosas… yo no puedo, se me dificulta

—Dilo ¿Qué necesitas? ¿No es nada ilegal verdad? —cuestionó de pronto preocupado

—No, es solo que… bueno, quiero que me compres condones, y lubricante —pidió abochornado, pero no más que su tímido y asombrado manager

—Changmin —llamó por lo bajo— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —él negó— Entonces ¿pretendes solo acostarte con alguien? —esta vez afirmó— No es prostituta ¿verdad?

—No, ya te dije que no es ilegal

—Entonces supongo es una mujer mayor de edad ¿verdad?

—Sí, esa persona lo es, ya te dije que no esconde nada ilegal mi petición —repitió de nuevo, cada vez más apenado, no podía decirle que se trataba de un hombre, odiaba mentir, pero era lo mejor

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿lubricante? ¿acaso ella es virgen? —preguntó curioso

—Tal vez —sonrió nervioso— Solo consíguelo para mí ¿está bien? Y por favor no se lo digas a Yunho

—Como digas, no te preocupes. Esta noche iré a tu casa a llevarte lo que me pides, nadie se enterará —la respuesta del manager hizo sentir más tranquilo a Changmin

* * *

 **2019, Enero 17**

La ropa aún yacía en el suelo, esparcida en aquella cálida habitación, mientras Yunho dormía tranquilamente, justo a su lado se encontraba Changmin, sentado, con medio cuerpo bajo las sábanas, mientras revisaba su teléfono celular, contestó algunos mensajes en su grupo de kakao donde conversaba con Kyuhyun y otros de sus amigos

El movimiento justo al lado del maknae lo hizo voltear, su compañero balbuceó algo entre sueños pero no despertó, solo cambió de posición, ahora estaba más cerca de Changmin, apoyado sobre su lado derecho, la sábana que antes le cubría hasta el hombro bajó a su cintura. El menor sonrió, estiró su mano y lo tapó un poco más, después acarició su rostro

—Si estuvieras despierto no te creerías estas caricias —susurró avergonzado— Perdón por no ser tan cariñoso contigo

Continuó mirándolo, sintiendo un poco de tristeza

—Hemos vivido cosas que ni siquiera sabes, debido a mi capricho de que todo sea perfecto, sin errores, pero renunciaré a ello, solo necesito encontrar la forma

Levantó su mano izquierda y miró aquel sello impregnado, el que no sabía cómo remover, aunque ahora podía controlarlo, pero en un principio fue muy difícil, si pensaba en algo tan fuerte que su voluntad se doblegase, aquel artefacto lo llevaba al pasado, en contra de sus deseos, volviendo a vivir el acontecimiento, pero ahora lo usaba a placer, en su beneficio, trayendo muchas veces consecuencias malas, una de ellas, momentos hermosos con Yunho, pero él no era consciente como Changmin de aquello que se repetía una y otra vez.

Changmin nunca usó aquel sello para viajar al futuro, no sabía cómo, tampoco le interesaba, sentía miedo, quizás esa cosa lo sabía, tal vez estaba mimetizada con su mente de alguna forma, probablemente de ese modo se mantenía viva unida a él.

El maknae de TVXQ dejó su celular y se acostó, quedando frente a Yunho, lo miró dormir por algunos segundos, volvió a sonreír, su amante lo hacía muy feliz.

—Te amo —estiró su cuello un poco para darle un beso en la boca y cerró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Año 2018, diciembre 18**

Despertó por la madrugada, después de una terrible pesadilla donde un dinosaurio lo perseguía para aplastarlo, mientras él corría y corría sin parar, incluso el sudor recorrió su rostro cuando de un sobresalto se sentó en la cama. Salió de la habitación y fue al baño, lavó su cara con agua fría y miró su rostro en el espejo.

—Me siento mareado —cerró los ojos unos instantes y al abrirlos vio una sombra detrás de él que pasó rápido, luego se esfumó

Changmin giró su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero nada

—Debo estar alucinando —otra vez echó agua en su rostro y salió del baño

Regresó a la habitación, con todas las luces aún apagadas y recostó su cuerpo en la cama, al caer sintió un poco de dolor, recordó haberse caído, su cuerpo lastimado, así que se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz, caminó al espejo y buscó algún daño en su rostro, pero nada, tocó su cabeza y esta vez nada de dolor

—Que extraño, me caí, eso recuerdo —confundido se desnudó, salvo la ropa interior, pero nada, su cuerpo estaba perfecto, su piel con cero daño

Recordó haber metido las manos y que la izquierda en particular se sintió extraña, además de la raspadura en la derecha, pero ambas estaban normales. El dolor que sintió antes desapareció también

—Mezclé dos recuerdos, pero uno es falso ¿no? ¿Por qué sentí dolor entonces? Estoy pensando que mis alucinaciones son reales —concluyó aturdido, sintiendo deseos de vomitar— Algo está pasándome

Una extraña desesperación se apoderó de él, corrió al baño y vomitó, quedándose tirado en el suelo, de rodillas frente al escusado. El ruido que hizo despertó a Yunho, que llegó corriendo al baño, al ver a Changmin en el suelo se preocupó

—Changmin ¿Qué tienes?

—Me siento muy mal —respondió temblando

—Levántate, te ayudaré —con esfuerzo lo pudo poner de pie

Changmin quiso lavarse la boca antes de salir del baño, Yunho lo ayudó. No fueron hacia la alcoba del maknae, sino hacia la de él

—Dormirás conmigo, no es opción —ordenó preocupado, Changmin no objetó

Se acostó en la cama, Yunho lo vio casi desnudo y no dudó en taparlo con su sábana, sentándose a su lado, le tocó la frente, pero no tenía calentura, sin embargo sudaba un poco, el mayor de los dos le acarició la mejilla, mirándolo con ternura

—Me preocupas

—Mañana estaré mejor —dijo para no preocuparlo más, intentando sonreír

—A primera hora llamaré al manager, ahora descansa ¿sí? —Changmin asintió— Iré por agua a la cocina, no tardo —agarró la mano izquierda a su pareja y la besó, después se levantó de la cama

Al recibir el beso, Changmin recordó su alucinación debido al golpe en la cabeza, un signo extraño grabado en su piel como un tatuaje, pero con una tinta demasiado sutil. Con miedo se miró la palma, ahí estaba, volvió a temblar, asustado

—No está pasando, no es real

Yunho volvió con la jarra de agua y un vaso, encontrando a un Changmin acostado en posición fetal, parecía aterrado, más preocupado que antes dejó rápido las cosas y se acercó a él

—No esperaré a que amanezca, llamaré ahora

—No lo hagas —pidió Changmin— Solo necesito dormir

—Pero Changmin…

—Mira, me caí ¿sí? Me golpee la cabeza y estoy viendo cosas que no

—Con mayor razón llamaré —dijo molesto, su compañero estaba minimizando lo que le sucedía y él se preocupaba demasiado

—Solo ven, acuéstate a mi lado y estaré tranquilo —pidió sin vergüenza, pero Yunho se sonrojó por completo, Changmin no solía decir esas cosas, ni hacer esa clase de peticiones, así que no pudo negarse

—De acuerdo, pero llamaremos al manager por la mañana, necesita verte un médico

—Sí, lo que digas —sonrió esta vez

Miró nervioso el extraño símbolo, por más que deseara que desapareciera, no se iba. Yunho se acostó a su lado, muy cerca y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en el hombro

—Despiértame si te vuelves a sentir mal, prométemelo

—Lo haré —sonrió tímido, sintiéndose más tranquilo

Changmin cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormido, a diferencia de Yunho, que fue incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, preocupado por él.

…

 ** _Una habitación blanca, sin principio ni fin, una luz resplandeciente que parecía no estar ahí, se encontraba en medio de la nada. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquella desolada situación, sintió frío y temor, se abrazó a sí mismo, estaba por completo desnudo, un escozor desagradable le quemó la mano izquierda, cerró con fuerza los ojos por unos instantes, al abrirlos vio su propia figura frente a él, miró confundido_**

 ** _—Es… ¿mi reflejo? —estiró la mano, pero la persona frente a él no imitó el movimiento, asustado dio un paso atrás— ¿Qué es este lugar?_**

 ** _—No te asustes —sonrió distante— Solo soy una representación_**

 ** _—Debo estar soñando —murmuró confundido_**

 ** _—Sí, estás soñando, pero tampoco es así —explicó sin mostrar emoción alguna— Es la forma en que puedo hablarte —señaló hacia él, específicamente hacia la mano izquierda, Changmin se miró_**

 ** _—Tú… ¿eres este símbolo? —cuestionó asombrado, su otro yo asintió— Es una locura —sonrió nervioso, sintiéndose mal, pero su malestar era verdadero, no como en un sueño_**

 ** _—Sí, lo es, pero no significa que no sea real_**

 ** _—Dime ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es lo que creo? Puedo viajar al pasado ¿no es así?_**

 ** _—Preguntas ¿por qué tú? Es fortuito, estabas ahí, yo no te elegí, viniste a mí —respondió convencido, aún sin mostrar expresión alguna_**

 ** _—No es verdad, tropecé, te incrustaste así, nada más_**

 ** _— ¿Fue así Changmin? ¿O es así como quieres que sea? Dímelo_**

 ** _—No trates de confundirme —regañó enojado— No decidí caerme_**

 ** _—Pero decidiste salir esta noche, no existen elecciones sin consecuencias, así sean las más pequeñas e insignificantes_**

 ** _—Eso no significa que yo te quise encontrar, por favor vete —estiró su mano con los dedos extendidos_**

 ** _—No soy un parásito Shim Changmin, dejaré tu cuerpo cuando realmente no me quieras en él, pero sientes curiosidad, te lo dije, es sobre tus elecciones, la vida, el tiempo, la existencia misma, gira en torno a los seres vivos, así sean las más mínimas partículas, nada existe por casualidad, la vida humana incluso, su presencia sirve para extinguir otras vidas y crear un balance, no se obtiene algo sin perder, quiero que lo entiendas…_**

 ** _Toda aquella explicación hizo que a Changmin le doliera la cabeza, aun dentro de ese sueño extraño y perturbador, no quería pensar en dramas existenciales, no deseaba oír toda esa basura, solo quería despertar y ver esa cosa fuera de él, aunque ella misma insistiera en que si estaba ahí era porque él la quería_**

 ** _—Dime ¿Qué se supone que es lo que busco? Eres tú quien insiste en que estás en mí porque así lo deseo, a pesar de que te digo que no_**

 ** _—Eso no lo sé, tienes que descubrirlo tú. Pero ten cuidado, la vanidad puede causarte muchos problemas, antes de ti se han perdido hombres y mujeres, enajenados en la locura, atrapados —volvió a usar todas aquellas expresiones frías y que para Changmin no tenían sentido_**

 ** _—Basta de tonterías, quiero despertar —ordenó enojado_**

 ** _—Este sueño lo provocaste tú, quieres respuestas, yo solo atendí a tu llamado, despertarás cuando te sientas satisfecho, o cansado…_**

 ** _—Entonces explícame ¿solo puedo viajar al pasado? —cuestionó curioso_**

 ** _— ¿Viajar dices? Es tan pobre tu percepción de lo que soy_**

 ** _—No me contestes así, me confundes_**

 ** _—Shim Changmin ¿crees que el alma existe?_**

 ** _—Claro, lo creo —respondió sin dudar— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?_**

 ** _—El cuerpo es tan solo una representación física, el conducto por el cual existes en el mundo terrenal —aunque confundido, Changmin asintió_**

 ** _—Pero entonces ¿Por qué mi cuerpo cambió? Yo me caí, desee que eso no hubiera pasado y cuando volví mi cuerpo volvió a ese estado antes, si mi cuerpo no viajó, explícame lo que sucedió_**

 ** _—Tus heridas no estaban ahí, pero yo sí, si hubiese sido tu cuerpo el que viajó, yo habría desaparecido y tu cuerpo lastimado permanecería. Te lo dije antes, tus deseos controlan mis funciones_**

 ** _—No tiene sentido_**

 ** _—Es que no lo has entendido, pero es pronto, no temas, lo comprenderás_**

 ** _—No son viajes ¿verdad? Tú manipulas el tiempo, de formas distintas ¿es eso? —esta vez no hubo respuesta verbal, solo una gran sonrisa_**

 ** _"Changmin, despierta…"_**

 ** _La voz lejana de Yunho hizo que Changmin mirara hacia arriba, aunque era un espacio en blanco igual que el resto_**

 ** _"El manager no tarda, vamos…"_**

 ** _De nuevo la dulce voz de su compañero, Changmin miró de nuevo al frente y se encontró solo, sin su doble_**

 ** _—Oye, vuelve, quiero respuestas —llamó desesperado, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Poco a poco el espacio en blanco que lo cubría fue desapareciendo._**

Abrió los ojos y miró el rostro aliviado de Yunho, este sonrió, acariciándole la frente

—Me costó mucho despertarte, estaba preocupado —expresó sincero, Changmin sonrió— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor

Yunho lo ayudó a sentarse, efectivamente se miraba mejor, aquello lo hizo sonreír

—Llamé al manager y viene en camino, te llevaremos a hacer una tomografía —indicó poniéndose serio

—No es necesario

—Lo siento Changmin, no hay nada más importante que tu salud, además me siento muy intranquilo, si algo malo te pasa… —su pareja lo interrumpió, el maknae negó

—No me pasará nada, verás como sale bien ese estudio ¿de acuerdo? —Yunho asintió, acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla— Es curioso

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Dormimos juntos —sonrió tímido— Prometí que cuando eso pasara, no iba a poder contenerme pero… no te toqué —respondió ligeramente avergonzado, Yunho bajó la mirada unos momentos

—Estabas mal ¿Cómo es posible que eso pasara? —preguntó apenado

—No lo sé, solo recordé eso —sonrió de nuevo— No quiero sonar impaciente pero ¿Cuándo estaremos juntos? De "esa" forma

—Todo a su tiempo ¿sí? Ya no quiero hablar de ese tema —con el rostro completamente sonrojado, Yunho se levantó de la cama— Te traeré agua

Salió rápido de la habitación, Changmin suspiró, luego miró su mano izquierda

—Llévame una semana atrás —ordenó con firmeza, pero no sucedió algo— Te dije que me llevaras —de nuevo no pasó lo que ordenó— Seguro no es lo que realmente quiero, o tal vez sí pero no es la forma de usar esta cosa.

Derrotado mejor se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría a como diera lugar.

…

Rumbo al hospital privado donde atenderían a Changmin, mientras Yunho y el manager conversaban, el maknae observaba por la ventana, mirando el paisaje que cambiaba rápido frente a sus ojos, cerró estos unos instantes sintiéndose fastidiado, ahora que su cabeza no dolía, la idea de ir al hospital le pareció absurda

—Realmente no quiero ir —murmuró con voz muy baja, sin llamar la atención de sus acompañantes en ese automóvil

Dormitó unos segundos, o eso pensó pues sintió un movimiento involuntario extraño, como cuando el cuerpo se mueve entre el sueño y la lucidez, pero no fue lo que sucedió, al abrir los ojos se encontró en la puerta de la casa donde vivía con Yunho en Japón. Daba la espalda al interior, la puerta estaba frente a él

—Espera —escuchó la voz de su compañero, volteó hacia él

Yunho se acercó hasta alcanzarlo, sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó en la boca, sonriéndole después

—Que te vaya bien

—Eh… ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, luego miró discretamente su ropa, observando que era justo la que llevaba la noche anterior

—Vas al supermercado y es de noche, solo estoy deseando que vuelvas bien —explicó extrañado, Changmin entendió al instante, aquel momento era antes de haber tenido la caída que ocasionó su encuentro extraño con el artefacto

El maknae miró discretamente su mano izquierda, ahora tenía sentido eso de volver en el tiempo cuando realmente lo deseara, iban en la camioneta rumbo al hospital para hacerle una tomografía, aquello se podía evitar si él no se hubiera caído en primer lugar

— ¿Qué sucede Changmin? Pareces contento

—Nada —negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo— Entonces iré

Sonriente se acercó esta vez él hacia Yunho y le besó la mejilla

—No tardo —dio media vuelta y salió del departamento, observando antes de ir la palma de su mano— Creo que comienzas a agradarme

Se alejó canturreando una canción, aquel sin duda sería el principio de algo bueno, o al menos es lo que pensó en ese momento.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo. Esto era para un concurso, pero cierra el día 15 de diciembre XD no alcanzaré a terminar la historia para esa fecha, ni modo**_

 _ **¿Les agrada hasta ahora? Espero no complicar mucho las cosas jajaja, dejen comentarios, bye!**_


	4. Prueba y Error

**Capítulo 4. Prueba y Error**

 **Año 2018, diciembre 26**

El aniversario número quince de TVXQ llegó finalmente, siendo imposible que no se sintiera la nostalgia en el ambiente, además que aquello resultaba positivo, ni Changmin ni Yunho temían de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, eso los unía más, como compañeros, como amigos y ahora también como pareja

La noche de ese día se vieron para celebrar, en casa de Yunho, quien se encargó de preparar la cena fue Changmin, con sus nuevas adquiridas habilidades culinarias incluso fue él quien se ofreció, así el mayor se hizo cargo de las bebidas, mientras el menor cocinaba, él esperó en la sala, mirando las noticias

—Esta noche tiene que ser "la noche" —pensó decidido, intimar con Yunho se estaba postergando mucho más de lo deseado

Y no es que Shim Changmin fuese un lunático del sexo, pero aquella sería su primera experiencia de ese tipo, seguro resultaba muy diferente a hacerlo con mujeres, de eso no le cabía duda, pero algo en él le decía que Yunho no deseaba tener relaciones, siempre era él quien daba la pauta a la postergación.

Terminó de cocina y salió del sitio, dirigiéndose a la sala, Yunho miraba atento una noticia sobre el cambio climático, ni siquiera notó cuando Changmin se sentó a su lado, hasta que sintió la mano contraria sobre su pierna, entonces giró la cabeza hacia él

—Está lista —sonrió satisfecho, Yunho asintió y apagó después el televisor

Ambos se pusieron de pie y entraron juntos a la cocina, Yunho asomó su cabeza a la olla y aspiró el rico aroma

—Huele delicioso —halagó contento

—Y sabe mejor, siéntate, lo serviré yo

—Oh vamos, puedo servirme mi parte —insistió Yunho, yendo por los platos

Cada uno se sirvió su porción y luego llevaron a la mesa los acompañamientos, sentándose uno frente al otro, Yunho sirvió las bebidas y brindaron

—Por TVXQ —dijo Yunho orgulloso, su sonrisa melancólica se hizo notar

—Por nosotros —agregó Changmin, pero no hubo respuesta

Los dos comieron en silencio, había tanto que decir, pero cada uno estaba en su propio mundo, pensando en sus propias cosas, mientras el tiempo pasó y terminaron su cena

— ¿Sabes Yunho? He estado pensando en las cosas que hemos vivido, no cambiaría nada —afirmó seriamente, su compañero agachó la mirada un poco

— ¿Nada?

Esta vez Changmin negó con la cabeza, sin hablar, el mayor lo miró de nuevo

— ¿Tu sí? —preguntó esta vez él, temiendo la respuesta, sin saber por qué

—No lo sé —sonrió incómodo— A veces me pregunto si nosotros dos hubiéramos seguido nuestro propio camino, lejos uno del otro ¿Qué habría pasado? —de nuevo mostró una sonrisa, esta vez tímida—. No quiero imaginar cómo sería mi vida si hubiese perdido a TVXQ para siempre, pero algunas veces tengo curiosidad por saber qué sería de mi vida si todo hubiera acabado de verdad cuando los tres se fueron

La confesión de Yunho dejó perplejo a Changmin, en lo que a él respectaba, cuando sus ex compañeros se fueron se sintió a la deriva, pero una vez que él y Yunho retomaron todo y no dejaron morir a TVXQ no tuvo dudas, había tomado la decisión correcta y no quería pensar en Hubieras, pero Yunho prácticamente se imaginaba su vida sin él, aquello lo hirió, pero también lo volvió inseguro, quizás Yunho no deseaba aquella relación que comenzaron y por eso estaba aplazando el llegar al siguiente nivel

—Changmin ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado cuando lo vio tan serio

—No quieres estar conmigo ¿verdad? —cuestionó mirándolo fijo

—Claro que quiero, compartir el escenario contigo es maravilloso

—No hablo de eso —torció el gesto— Hablo de lo otro —deslizó su mano sobre la mesa hasta sujetar la mano de Yunho, este tragó saliva y se quedó callado

—Changmin…

—Solo yo lo quiero ¿verdad?

Como no hubo respuesta Changmin apartó su mano poco a poco de la mano de Yunho, quitó la mirada que tenía sobre él y se levantó de la silla, comenzando a recoger los platos, pero el mayor no se quedó quieto, también se puso de pie y colocándose frente a su compañero le quitó los platos de las manos, Changmin lo miró

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo en voz baja

Pero sus palabras no eran opción para Yunho, quien lo agarró por el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la boca, Changmin también lo beso, compartiendo sus labios por algunos segundos, luego lo miró a los ojos, pero el menor estaba confundido

—Te quiero —confesó triste— De muchas formas, incluida esa —acarició su mejilla y luego la besó con ternura

—Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? —cuestionó con la moral baja

—Sí quiero —dijo sonrojado— No sé cómo empezar siquiera

Las palabras de Yunho conmovieron a Changmin, pero la verdad es que él tampoco sabía cómo, ni qué hacer, no tenía idea, pero quería aprender con Yunho, que juntos descubrieran todo lo que hay que saber, sin embargo las señales de su compañero eran confusas, incluso el tema anterior quedó relegado, centrándose ahora solo en su relación amorosa, si es que la había realmente

—Ven —sujetó el mayor al menor de la mano y lo llevó de ahí hasta su habitación

Entraron y soltó su mano, Yunho prendió la luz y se dirigió directo al mueble junto a su cama, abrió el cajón y extrajo de ahí algo que Changmin no alcanzó a ver, luego caminó de regreso a su compañero, mostrándole lo que extrajo, el menor miró con asombro

En la palma de la mano de Yunho descansaban un par de condones y un frasco, Changmin se sonrojó al verlo y luego sonrió, alzó la vista y observó a su tímido amigo

—Compraste lubricante —comentó sonriendo, Yunho admitió

—Mi hermana en realidad —confesó, sorprendiendo a Changmin— No te preocupes, es la única persona que sabe —aclaró.

—La verdad es que yo también compré —reveló avergonzado, pero no le dijo a Yunho que fue el manager quien lo consiguió para él

—No quiero que pienses que no quiero estar contigo, es solo que me pone nervioso todo esto ¿lo entiendes? —el menor no era ajeno a ese sentimiento, así que asintió

—Entonces dejémonos de rodeos —sonrió, animándole, Yunho dio un paso al frente y lo abrazó con sutileza, Changmin correspondió

Al cabo de unos segundos, las manos del mayor acariciaban la espalda del otro y sus labios buscaron la piel de su cuello, Changmin giró la cabeza a un lado para permitirle el acceso, mientras suspiraba, su mano derecha acarició el cabello en la parte trasera de la cabeza y la izquierda se dedicó a tocar su pecho, bajando por la tela al inicio de la camisa, introduciéndose hasta hacer un primer contacto con el abdomen, Yunho jadeó al sentir la temperatura y se separó para retirar la prenda

Las manos de Changmin rodearon su cintura y volvió a tener contacto con el cuerpo contrario, mientras la mano izquierda de Yunho sujetó la pretina del pantalón del menor, jalándolo hacia él, dando pasos hacia atrás, en dirección a la cama, al llegar a ella compartieron un beso pequeño antes de separarse, Changmin empujó a Yunho hacia abajo de forma poco sutil, logrando que se sentase, dejando caer lo que tenía en la mano sobre la cama

Avergonzado por haber sido tan rudo se acercó de forma menos amenazante y se agachó, besándolo en la boca, colocando su rodilla derecha sobre la cama, en medio de las piernas de Yunho, este le correspondió comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón, terminaron el beso y Changmin no tardó en deshacerse rápido de la camisa, volviendo a inclinar su cuerpo para adueñarse de los labios de Yunho al mismo tiempo que su prenda cayó al suelo, quedándose con la interior

El abultamiento dentro del bóxer de Changmin sonrojó a Yunho, aquello era real, estaban por tener intimidad, aunque sus cuerpos desnudos no eran desconocidos para el otro, en esa situación tan diferente se volvió un poco intimidante. Yunho tragó saliva y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a besarle el abdomen, el menor entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo a la vez la mano de su amigo tocarle la entrepierna, por encima de la ropa

—Yunho —suspiró abrumado, deseando sentir esos besos por todo su cuerpo, pero lo detuvo antes que la última prenda cayera

Se miraron en silencio, Changmin sujetó los brazos de Yunho y lo puso de pie, rodeándole el rostro con ambas manos, sonrió y lo besó, el mayor no entendió aquella acción, pero el menor no dijo nada, volvieron a besarse, Changmin lo sujetó por los hombros y lentamente se acostaron en la cama, un beso más y Changmin se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta su cintura, desabrochando el pantalón, lo bajó junto con la ropa interior, descubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Yunho. La ropa restante cayó al suelo, incluida la suya

—No tienes que… hacer eso —dijo avergonzado, pero más lo estuvo el mencionado, pues no pensaba hacer lo que Yunho imaginaba

Changmin sonrió nervioso y volvió a subir hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los besos de Yunho, cada vez menos suaves, se abrazaron con fuerza, la boca de Changmin se posó sobre el cuello de su compañero y repartió pequeños pero concisos besos, recibiendo a cambio caricias sobre su espalda

Se separaron un momento, Changmin apreció el rostro bajo el suyo y se dieron otro beso antes de sonreírse mutuamente

—Quiero que lo hagas tú —expresó decidido el menor, Yunho lo entendió al instante y alzó el rostro, dándole un beso en la boca

Dieron medio giro sobre la cama, invirtiendo la posición, el mayor extendió su mano hacia los objetos que dejó caer, agarró uno de los condones y lo abrió, hincándose en la cama se lo colocó en el miembro erecto, Changmin lo observó en silencio, mirándolo abrir el frasco de lubricante. Yunho vertió un poco sobre su mano derecha y lo extendió por su pene, acercándose un poco más hasta acomodarse entre las piernas de Changmin

Otra pequeña porción del líquido la dejó caer sobre el ano apenas descubierto del menor, haciéndolo jadear, no dejó caer el frasco, con la izquierda se sujetó el miembro y lo dirigió hacia la entrada, comenzando a introducirse lentamente, al ritmo de los gestos de dolor de Changmin, temiendo lastimarlo. Entró por completo, el menor se inclinó hacia delante, agarrándose de las sábanas con ambas manos, su respiración se agitó de a poco

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, Changmin asintió, sonriendo apenado

Yunho se inclinó hacia delante en una leve estocada, comenzando después a moverse lento, torpe, indeciso y bastante excitado, tratando de no dejarse dominar. Los quejidos de dolor del menor fueron reemplazados por gemidos de incómodo placer, diferente, completamente opuesto a cualquier sensación que hubiese tenido antes, sintió deseos de llorar sin conocer el motivo

El mayor bajó la intensidad de las estocadas e irguiéndose un poco se colocó de nuevo lubricante en la mano derecha, dejó por fin el frasco y esa mano la llevó al miembro de Changmin, sujetándolo con firmeza comenzó a masturbar, el menor cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con un brazo, sin dejar de apretar las sábanas con la otra mano

Yunho volvió a moverse, intentando coordinar con el movimiento de su mano, esperando estarlo haciendo bien, pero Changmin no le permitía ver su rostro para averiguarlo y sus gemidos eran algo indefinidos

—No… basta —expresó finalmente en medio de quejidos, confundido por las sensaciones

Yunho se detuvo un momento, sonriendo tímido, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo o si se sentía bien, ahora Changmin le daba a entender que no

— ¿No se siente bien? —cuestionó preocupado, Changmin negó y bajando el brazo le dejó ver su rostro apenado

—Se siente demasiado bien —confesó tímido, desviando la mirada unos instantes— Solo has una cosa a la vez —pidió bajando el tono de su voz

El mayor sonrió de nuevo, soltó el miembro de su compañero y se agachó hasta tener el pecho cerca del de Changmin, este lo miró a los ojos y se sonrieron

—Perdóname —susurró tímido, pero aunque no hubo respuesta, él la conocía

Se besaron antes que Yunho continuara, esta vez empezando despacio, balanceándose rítmicamente, Changmin se agarró de los hombros contrarios y se observaron a los ojos, acompañados solo de sus mutuos gemidos. Hace tiempo jamás habrían imaginado que estarían en aquella situación, compartiendo tan grande secreto, cómplices de la misma pasión, del deseo

El placer fue creciendo conforme se acercaron al clímax, Yunho se aferró con fuerza de la cadera de Changmin, empujándose sin detenerse, agachándose un poco más, el menor deslizó sus brazos hasta abrazarlo con fuerza por la espalda. En segundos el mayor comenzó a correrse, deteniéndose unos instantes, mientras Changmin le besaba la oreja

—Changmin —suspiró tras el orgasmo, repartiéndole besos en la mejilla antes de erguirse y mirar su rostro agotado, subió su mano y le apartó algunos cabellos del rostro

El maknae de TVXQ sonrió y se relamió los labios, intentando calmar su respiración, Yunho lo besó en la boca y luego admiró su rostro de nuevo, más guapo que nunca

— ¿Te lastimé? —preguntó angustiado

—No pero —se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y miró abajo, entre ambos— Salte —pidió avergonzado, Yunho se sonrojó y enseguida se apartó, lento hasta abandonarlo por completo, Changmin retozó, relajándose enseguida

Yunho se apartó por completo, acostándose a su lado, al mismo tiempo giraron su cabeza hacia el otro y sonrieron

—Bueno, ya lo hicimos —comentó Yunho mostrándose serio— ¿Es como pensabas?

—No realmente —respondió— Es mejor… creo

— ¿Crees? ¿Qué te hace dudarlo? —esta vez se giró el resto de su cuerpo

—El dolor —contestó sin pensarlo

— ¿Te dolió mucho? —de nuevo preguntó preocupado, Changmin asintió

—Pero solo al principio —aclaró para ya no preocuparlo— Realmente fue increíble

Las últimas palabras de Changmin lograron su cometido, Yunho se acercó a él e inclinándose lo besó en la boca, luego acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero, quien le correspondió con la mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos. Después de esa noche el vínculo que se formó entre los dos fue más fuerte

…

Horas más tarde Changmin abrió los ojos, no fue consciente del momento en que se quedó dormido; vio a su lado como Yunho aún dormía, acostado sobre su lado izquierdo, dándole la espalda, el menor sonrió y de forma escurridiza se deslizó hasta él, abrazándolo con cuidado, temiendo despertarlo y que lo viera mostrándose tan cariñoso con él, le avergonzaba, aunque solía ser amable y atento con su compañero, no cariñoso

Susurró algo inteligible cerca de su cuello y cerró los ojos, imaginando como habría sido si aquello que hicieron hubiera sido de otra forma, de algún modo se sintió culpable por la forma en que llegaron a ello, ¿acaso Yunho se sintió presionado por él? Recordando algunas de sus miradas durante el sexo la idea se hizo cada vez más probable

Un extraño aunque conocido mareo lo hizo abrir los ojos rápido, de golpe, miró confundido a su alrededor, no era la habitación de su amigo, era el comedor y de repente el otro estaba frente a él, mirándolo desconcertado

—No, no, no, otra vez tú —dijo molesto, mirando la palma de su mano

— ¿Otra vez yo? —preguntó confundido, estaba con su compañero en medio de una conversación y de repente decía aquellas cosas— Acabas de decirme que no cambiarías nada de las cosas que hemos vivido y luego eso, no entiendo

—Ah —expresó contrariado, mientras recordaba esa conversación horas atrás, en esta ocasión hace apenas unos segundos

Changmin no tardó en recordar esa conversación, justo cuando él dijo eso le preguntó a Yunho si él habría pensado en que sus decisiones de permanecer juntos como TVXQ fueron un error, y aunque no lo dijo de esa forma, expresó su curiosidad por saber cómo hubieran seguido sus vidas por separado, aquella respuesta hizo sentir triste a Changmin y no deseaba escucharla de nuevo, así que pasó de preguntar aquel "¿Tú sí?"

—Lo siento, no sé qué estoy diciendo —encogió un poco los hombros— Iré al baño —sonrió y se levantó rápido del asiento

— ¿De verdad está bien? —pensó Yunho preocupado

Changmin entró al baño y miró su mano, enojado

—No sé lo que estás haciendo ¿Qué pretendes? —cuestionó alterado, pasando sus manos por el terso cabello— Lo hicimos, tuvimos nuestra primera vez y tú… —observó con desprecio su mano— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —apretó con fuerza su mano, como si quisiera dañar aquel símbolo

Trató de guardar la calma, respirando hondo, se miró a los ojos en el espejo y suspiró resignado, luego vino a su mente una idea, si podía ir al pasado, entonces podía ir al futuro ¿no? Se trataba del tiempo y no solo de viajes, aquella cosa le dijo que no tuviera una idea tan limitada de su existencia

—Bien, llévame a ese momento —cerró los ojos e imaginó a Yunho acostado en la cama, desnudo y él atrás, abrazándolo

Abrió los ojos y miró con desilusión como continuaba dentro del baño, sin ningún cambio

—No sirves —miró otra vez su mano— Vete, vete de una vez —con fuerza se comenzó a rascar hasta ponerse la piel roja, casi a punto de sangrar, pero el símbolo estaba intacto

Suspiró abatido, volvió la mirada a su reflejo y se odió por no ser capaz de manipular aquella cosa a su antojo, luego analizó mejor la situación

—Tal vez realmente no quiero volver a ese momento, si no a este, antes del sexo —concluyó esta vez, después se convenció aún más

Luego de unos momentos salió del baño, Yunho ya se había encargado de limpiar todo, aunque faltaba lavar los trastos, pero todo lo demás estaba finalizado, Changmin lo encontró esperándole sentado en la sala, al verlo se puso de pie

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien —sonrió amplio, acercándose a él— Te quiero —dijo mientras levantaba su mano, tocándole la mejilla en una breve caricia

—Changmin ¿a qué viene eso? —preguntó extrañado, su compañero no solía hacer esas cosas, aunque era directo y maduro para expresar sus emociones, lo suyo no era precisamente llegar y de la nada decirle a las personas que las quería

El menor se sintió un poco incómodo por haber dicho eso, pues esperaba al menos un Yo también, de parte de quien supuestamente era su pareja, así que se alejó de él

—También te quiero —dijo al verlo reaccionar así— Perdona, es que no sueles comportarte así —se excusó

—Lo sé, fue espontáneo —sonrió, volviendo a acercarse hasta rozar su cuerpo con el ajeno, pasó su brazo derecho por la nuca del mayor y aferrándose a él lo besó en la boca

Se besaron por unos segundos, fue Yunho quien lo apartó, mirándolo a los ojos

—Estamos solos —susurró Changmin cerca de su boca y luego lo besó otra vez, pasando su otro brazo por la cintura de Yunho, pero este no lo tocaba a él ni siquiera un poco, salvo el beso tímido que le correspondió

—Espera —lo alejó de nuevo, tocándolo por el pecho, pero Changmin no lo soltó, solo se miraron en silencio unos momentos

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó contrariado

—Nada malo —sonrió incómodo

Changmin lo soltó, no quería insistir o terminaría orillándolo a ir a la cama con él

—Yunho ¿de verdad quieres esto? ¿Estar conmigo?

—Sí, lo quiero —no tardó en responder— Solo vamos lento ¿sí? Cuando te acercas así o me besas de ese modo…

—Te excitas —completó por él— ¿Es eso?

Sonrojado, Yunho sonrió avergonzado, pero no respondió

—Te confesaré algo. El otro día compré condones y lubricante —reveló Changmin, sin decirle que no fue él, sino su manager— Es porque deseo tener sexo contigo

Aquellas revelaciones impactaron a Yunho, no porque el tema fuera nuevo para los dos, incluso se habían masturbado juntos, sino porque de repente Changmin lo hablaba así, sin más. Soltó una risa nerviosa

—También compré —confesó en ese instante

Changmin esperó a que Yunho le dijera que en realidad fue su hermana y que ella sabía de su relación, pero no lo dijo. El maknae sonrió amplio

—Quiero hacerlo, esta noche —dijo sin pena alguna, Yunho apretó los labios, indeciso

— ¿Hoy? —preguntó nervioso

—Solo si tú quieres —respondió Changmin con poca paciencia, pero esforzándose por no perder la cabeza, después de todo volvió a ese momento para después no sentirse que presionó a Yunho con el tema

—Está bien —sonrió un poco, pero su gesto no fue del todo convencido

—Lo digo porque es una fecha especial, pero si no estás listo lo entiendo —expresó con total tranquilidad, Yunho lo pensó por unos instantes

—Estoy listo —dijo esta vez, convencido se acercó más a Changmin, este sonrió

No dijeron más, se besaron ahí, luego se fueron a la habitación de Yunho, aunque para Changmin relativamente aquella ya no sería su primera vez, el sentimiento era completamente extraño, su cuerpo era ajeno a la experiencia, pero su mente no, así que seguramente le volvería a doler, como si fuese la primera vez, pero conocía la sensación, tanto el dolor como el placer

Se desnudaron junto a la cama y compartieron algunos besos antes de acostarse, Yunho sobre Changmin, esta vez el menor no dijo algo, el mayor se levantó un poco para estirar su mano y sacar del mueble junto a su cama un condón y el frasco de lubricante, hincado, entre sus piernas, se colocó el preservativo, echó algo del líquido sobre su mano y lo extendió por su miembro

Changmin miró la concentración de Yunho, nervioso quizás por no hacer las cosas correctamente, pero él sabía que pudo, que supo hacerlo sentir bien

—Está bien, lo haces bien —animó cuando lo vio preocupado, el mayor sonrió, sin responder con palabras

Después de prepararse comenzó a penetrarlo, lento, hasta entrar por completo, Changmin se irguió al frente al jadear, abrazándose a su espalda, mientras lo sentía moverse en su interior, igual de doloroso y placentero, pero menos extraño e incómodo, su cuerpo recordó lo que nunca vivió y eso le permitió disfrutar mucho más que la primera

Se besaron tras el orgasmo de Yunho, mirándose a los ojos después, jadeantes

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó sin bajarse de él, besándole la frente

—De maravilla —respondió apenado, elevando la cabeza para darle un beso en la boca

Yunho se alejó, acostándose a su lado

—Temí lastimarte ¿dolió?

—Sí, dolió —respondió sincero— Pero también fue placentero

—Me alegra —respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose a Changmin lo abrazó, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro

El menor recordó el momento anterior, y temió que todo volviera a repetirse, así que procuró no acariciarlo como la vez anterior, se quedó inmóvil hasta que el propio Yunho se alejó, pues esperaba algún gesto de cariño, después de todo acabaron de tener sexo

—Te quedarás a dormir ¿verdad?

De nuevo recordó que justo después que intentara dormir, regresó en el tiempo, así que rápido se irguió, negando con la cabeza

—Me iré a casa —respondió con rapidez, desconcertando a su compañero

—De acuerdo —dijo sin refutar, Changmin notó su gesto de incomodidad, de repente pensó que quizás Yunho no le creyó que disfrutó del sexo y trataba de huir

—Es porque mañana tengo cosas que hacer cerca de casa

—Está bien

Se quedaron en silencio, Changmin sintió que de alguna forma lo arruinó de nuevo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizar con cuidado cuando se vio nuevamente en el comedor, con Yunho, justo cuando terminaron de brindar por su aniversario

—Maldita sea, debo controlar esto —pensó aturdido y molesto

—Changmin ¿Qué tienes? De repente te distrajiste

—Perdón —sonrió nervioso— ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

El mayor miró perplejo al menor, si le había escuchado claramente, pero ahora preguntaba aquello, quizás el poco vino que bebió le hizo daño

En dos ocasiones más Changmin vivió aquel momento, cuando él y Yunho tuvieron su primera vez, era como si hubiese tenido sexo cuatro veces aquella noche, pero para su compañero siempre era la primera.

Al terminar Yunho se apartó del cuerpo más alto, Changmin notó que lo miraba con curiosidad, fijo y seriamente, le pareció extraño

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó curioso

—Dime la verdad ¿en serio es la primera vez que estabas con un hombre?

La pregunta de Yunho dejó por demás sorprendido a Changmin

—Claro que sí ¿con quién más me habría acostado? —inquirió algo molesto

Yunho encogió los hombros

—No lo sé, es solo que, te sentí con experiencia —explicó el porqué de su pregunta

Entonces Changmin lo entendió, el peor error fue haber regresado la primera vez, pero él no lo deseó, o quizás sí, estaba muy confundido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando

Volvió una vez más, derrotado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, evitar tener sexo con Yunho, quizás no era la ocasión adecuada, por eso se sintió culpable desde la primera vez, aunque en otras ocasiones se vio menos insistente, siempre era él quien iniciaba todo y su compañero solo se dejaba llevar

Terminaron de brindar y nunca tuvieron la conversación sobre el pasado, Changmin no tuvo que escuchar a Yunho decirle que quizás si pensaba en los hubieras que nunca sucedieron. Luego de ayudar a levantar la mesa y lavar los trastos salieron de la cocina, pero ya no hablaron sobre hacer otra cosa en aquella velada, Changmin se dirigió a Yunho, dándole un beso en la mejilla

—Me iré a casa, gracias, la pasé muy bien —dijo sonriente

—La comida estuvo deliciosa —halagó satisfecho, sonriendo lindo, aquel gesto para Changmin fue mucho más satisfactorio que haber tenido sexo, Yunho estaba feliz

—Cocinaré para ti en otra ocasión —sonrió y luego le dio un beso rápido en los labios

Caminaron hacia la puerta, se despidieron con una mirada y Changmin se giró hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla sintió a Yunho abrazarle por la espalda

—Quédate esta noche —dijo con timidez

Changmin sonrió nervioso, dudando unos momentos, pensando en que quizás así debió suceder desde el inicio, con Yunho tomando la iniciativa de algún modo. Se giró hacia él y asintió, contento. El mayor le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso en los labios

—Mi habitación está acá —indicó, era la primera vez que Changmin visitaba su casa, a pesar que hace tiempo la compró

Entraron en la alcoba, al prender la luz Changmin miró hacia la cama, en las anteriores ocasiones no prestó atención a los detalles, la sábana estaba corrida hasta medio mueble, como cuando alguien dispone a dormir, entonces intuyó que Yunho ya planeaba que aquella noche fuera su noche

—Espera —dijo Yunho cuando Changmin se acercó para besarlo

El mayor caminó hacia el mueblecito junto a la cama, el menor sonrió, sabía lo que había dentro, en efecto su compañero sacó un condón y el frasco de lubricante, pero él no dijo nada sobre quien lo compró u otra cosa, solo los dejó ahí, bajo la lámpara

Changmin avanzó hacia el costado de la cama hasta llegar con Yunho, se acercaron al mismo tiempo y se besaron, luego las manos del menor se pasaban por la cintura contraria para abrazarlo, Yunho le besó el cuello, haciendo chocar su excitada respiración sobre la piel

Se separaron unos momentos, Changmin se quitó la camisa y la aventó al suelo, después volvieron a besarse, las manos de Yunho le desabrochaban el pantalón y el menor acariciaba el pecho contrario sobre la tela de su prenda. El pantalón se deslizó por sus piernas hasta el suelo, la camisa de Yunho fue quitada por Changmin, quien ya solo quedaba en ropa interior

Un beso de nuevo entre los dos, esta vez más apasionado y para sorpresa del menor, Yunho comenzó a besarle el pecho, bajando lento hasta hincarse, cuando miró hacia arriba fue suficiente para que Changmin perdiera la cabeza, lucía tan domable, pasó saliva, observando a su compañero bajarle la ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro por completo erecto

La mano de Yunho alrededor le hizo sentir un escalofrío, deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo, lento, pero aunque él solo usó su mano, para Changmin fue exquisito. No hubo palabras, solo miradas, Yunho agarró el condón y lo abrió, el menor no preguntó, lo vio colocárselo, se sintió nervioso, había imaginado cualquier cosa menos aquella

Yunho se levantó y mientras se besaban, él mismo desabrochó su pantalón, dejándolo caer junto con la ropa interior, ahora ambos estaban desnudos, el mayor se sentó en la cama, frente a Changmin, este agarró el frasco y colocó del lubricante en su mano, extendiéndolo por su miembro, cuando terminó se inclinó al frente, al mismo tiempo que su compañero alzó las piernas, separándolas

Lo penetró lentamente, Yunho inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando, sonrió cuando lo sintió completo, Changmin se comenzó a mover lento hacia delante, agarrándose de las piernas de Yunho para balancearse, mirándolo debajo de él, gimiendo, fue tan excitante que temió perder la cordura

No pudo evitar pensar en su primer error, decirle a Yunho que lo hiciera él, quizás por eso su amigo actuaba así tras el sexo, él deseaba ceder primero y le preocupaba pensar que lo lastimó, no fue el haberlo "orillado" al sexo, si no el haberse dejado penetrar, para Changmin, aunque solía ser bromista, no había más satisfacción que ver bien a Yunho, lo amaba y deseaba verlo pleno, siempre

Al calor de los movimientos cada vez más rápidos, Yunho se inclinó al frente y se agarró con ambas manos del cuello de Changmin, se miraron mientras ocurrió el coito, hasta que el menor se corrió, exclamando un último gemido, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos unos instantes, luego se inclinó más hasta besar en la boca a Yunho. Fue un beso lento, húmedo, muy íntimo, mientras sus cuerpos seguían unidos, aquel enlace que los volvió más cercanos

Changmin se salió lento para no lastimarlo, soltándole en el acto las piernas, Yunho subió por completo a la cama y luego de deshacerse del condón, Changmin lo imitó. El mayor se metió entre las sábanas y el otro también, dentro de ellas se dieron un abrazo

—Fue perfecto —murmuró Changmin— Gracias

—Temía que no llenara tus expectativas —confesó preocupado

Dejaron de abrazarse, Changmin lo miró como reclamando por su comentario

—Superó mis expectativas —declaró con total sinceridad, Yunho sonrió avergonzado

Sin volverse a abrazar permanecieron juntos bajo las sábanas, sin darse cuenta Changmin se quedó profundamente dormido, mientras su compañero quedó despierto, mirándolo fijo, sonrió y luego le acarició el rostro

—Sí que duele —musitó cuando se movió y sintió un poco de escozor en su zona íntima, a pesar del lubricante— Pero valió la pena.

* * *

 _ **Algunos meses desde la última actualización, disculpen XD como pensé, obvio no alcancé a terminar esto para el concurso, pero continuaré escribiendo el fic, gracias por leerlo y mis otros trabajos, dejen comentarios**_


	5. Dominación

**Capítulo 5. Dominación**

Aquellos días fueron terriblemente difíciles para Changmin, teniendo mucho trabajo en su agenda y la cosa en su mano haciéndolo actuar según sus caprichos, aunque ella insistiera en que todo se debía a él mismo, pero aún no podía controlarlo, sobre todo cuando sus emociones lo invadían, regresaba en el tiempo y no lo podía evitar.

La situación lo estaba sobrepasando, junto a Yunho vivía momentos que desaparecían debido a las regresiones, pero Changmin no olvidaba, era el único que se quedaba con todo, volviéndolo impaciente y desesperado.

 **Año 2019, Junio 7**

A medida que caminaba decidido por aquellos pasillos hacia la oficina donde sabía que se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de trabajo, empleados de la empresa y otros artistas lo observaban con suma curiosidad, era la primera vez que se paraba en esas oficinas desde el terrible accidente

Cojeando levemente y con una gasa cubriéndole la herida en la cabeza era imposible no llamar la atención, su brazo izquierdo aún estaba enyesado, la varilla que le ayudaba a sanar el hueso había sido removida apenas quince días atrás, las heridas de su rostro estaban casi desaparecidas, el poco maquillaje cubriéndolas era suficiente para mostrar aún un rostro bastante atractivo

Antes de entrar en la sala, sintió un sutil agarre en el brazo sano, volteó y miró el rostro preocupado de su amigo Kyuhyun, a quien se había negado a ver las últimas semanas

—Estoy ocupado, hablamos luego —dijo con voz seca, pero el mayor no lo soltó

—No puedes estar aquí, debes concentrarte en tu recuperación

—Han pasado casi cuatro meses, estoy casi recuperado ¿no me ves? —preguntó en un tono tan amargado que Kyuhyun sintió tristeza, él en el pasado también sufrió un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, podía entender a la perfección como se sentía su mejor amigo

—Por favor Changmin, nos preocupas, el otro día hablé con tu mamá y…

—Te agradezco, pero no te metas por favor —se soltó esta vez del agarre, miró a su amigo una última vez y siguió su camino

Kyuhyun se sintió desesperado, Changmin había cambiado mucho y nadie a su alrededor podía explicarse cómo ayudarlo, él tampoco se dejaba ayudar, así que era más difícil.

Respiró profundo y llamó a la puerta, la primera vez no hubo respuesta, en la segunda por fin le abrieron, hubo sorpresa de verlo ahí, nadie lo esperaba

—Hola, perdonen la interrupción —se disculpó con honestidad, haciendo una reverencia de casi 90 grados a pesar de aún sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo

—Changmin ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó preocupado Leeteuk, uno de los asistentes a la junta, quien se acercó enseguida a él— Ven, siéntate

—Estoy bien —rechazó la ayuda, odiaba que lo trataran como a un inválido

El líder de Super Junior solo suspiró, conocía al chico y sabía que insistir era inútil, así que le dio su espacio y regresó a su lugar. Changmin miró a Lee Soo Man, quien rara vez asistía a las juntas de trabajo y solo solía asistir a las corporativas, pero Changmin sabía que asistiría a esa, por eso fue precisamente ese día

—Señor, estoy listo para volver —dijo decidido, hablando con suma seriedad y educación

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre todos, algunos se miraron entre sí

—Yunho está de acuerdo, TVXQ está listo para resurgir, de nuevo —insistió, esta vez sonrió

Lee Soo Man sonrió casi fraternalmente y se alejó de donde estaba, yendo hacia Changmin, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro

—Yunho ¿eh? —el menor asintió con entusiasmo, mucho más del que había mostrado los últimos meses— Él no nos ha dicho nada en realidad —informó preocupado— Y sinceramente él no te pondría nunca en peligro, lo sabes

—Debe creerme, estoy listo ¿Por qué nadie me cree? ¿Por qué todos actúan como si deberían cuidarme? —preguntó alterándose

—Changmin ¿Por qué dejaste de ir a terapia? Tus papás están muy angustiados —inquirió el productor, el resto de los asistentes en la sala solo compartían miradas en silencio

—No necesito las terapias —comentó enojado, Lee Soo Man vio como la mano del brazo no enyesado le temblaba— No estoy loco

—Sabes que no es por eso, estás dejando que el TEPT domine tu vida, hasta que no estés completamente recuperado no puedes volver, no es solo el daño físico ¿lo entiendes? —dijo esta vez siendo más severo

—Pero señor

—Por favor vete, estamos en medio de un discusión importante, no hablaré más del tema contigo —lo miró con dureza y le dio la espalda, regresando a su lugar

Changmin se sintió avergonzado unos segundos ante el regaño, luego volvió a su actitud fría, miró con indiferencia al resto de los asistentes y la espalda de Lee Soo Man que llegó a su lugar pero no se sentó, miraba hacia la pared

—Con permiso —haciendo una reverencia leve mejor se retiró, cerrando la puerta con suavidad, aunque en realidad tuvo ganas de golpearla

Quedó un silencio penoso en la sala, quien estaba a un lado de Lee Soo Man miró al productor, tenía los ojos llorosos, permaneció así unos segundos y luego respiró profundo, girándose de nuevo al frente

—Bien, continuemos —habló esforzándose porque la voz no se le quebrara, nadie se atrevió a comentar nada.

Enojado Changmin caminó de regreso, odiando su suerte, todos lo miraban con pena y compasión, detestaba todo eso. Sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo y llamó a Yunho, este no tardó ni un segundo en contestarle

—Hola, soy Changmin

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó serio

—Mal, todos me tratan como si tuviera 5 años, estoy harto —respondió enojado

Desde que salió del Hospital no recibía más que palabras de consuelo, consejos, órdenes, todo mundo lo miraba con lástima, estaba cansado, solo con Yunho sentía paz, pero no se veían seguido, sin embargo hablaban mucho por teléfono

—Debes tener paciencia, aún es muy reciente todo

—Lo sé, pero me siento desesperado y ansioso —expresó a punto de llorar

—Todo estará bien ¿sí? No tengas miedo. Estamos juntos —habló en un tono dulce tranquilizador, pero Changmin comenzó a llorar

—Te amo demasiado Yunho, quiero verte —sollozó angustiado— ¿Podemos vernos hoy?

—No estoy en la ciudad. También quiero verte, llamo cuando regrese ¿está bien? —a su pregunta Changmin asintió— Te amo, pero debo colgar

—Quiero seguir oyendo tu voz, no me dejes

—Changmin…

—Perdón, estoy haciéndolo de nuevo —sonrió avergonzado— Esperaré que regreses

Oyó la risa sutil de Yunho. Se despidieron y Changmin colgó, sintiéndose un poco mejor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había gente a su alrededor, pero cuando hablaba con Yunho todo solía desaparecer, como si solo ellos dos se encontraran en todo el Universo.

Changmin miró su mano, desde el accidente no había podido utilizar aquella habilidad, pero la marca continuaba incrustada en su piel, él se lo atribuyó a que el TEPT que estaba sufriendo se lo impedía

—Debo considerar volver a terapia. He intentado regresar e impedir ese estúpido accidente pero no puedo —pensó angustiado

Decidió ya no pensar en eso y salió del edificio, tomó un taxi ya que su licencia de manejo fue revocada y tenía que pasar un año antes de volver a obtenerla.

 **Año 2019, febrero 9**

Enojado como nunca estuvo en su vida, Changmin llegó hasta su auto, abrió la portezuela pero antes de poder entrar fue interceptado por Yunho, el menor volteó y lo miró con desprecio, dándole un empujón

—Changmin por favor —suplicó preocupado— Hablemos

—No Yunho, terminamos —respondió tajante, intentando subirse al auto, pero el mayor lo jaló con fuerza para impedírselo— Suéltame —ordenó enojado

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Se encontraban afuera de la casa de los papás de Yunho, su hasta entonces novio lo invitó a cenar con motivo de su pasado cumpleaños, pero Changmin creyó que más allá de eso, su compañero hablaría de la relación de los dos, sin embargo la velada terminó y eso jamás pasó

Cuando el menor lo llamó aparte para preguntarle si no sería un buen momento, Yunho le dijo que aquello no se los diría, quizás unos años a futuro, eso hizo enojar a Changmin, pero no hizo una escena, se despidió con normalidad de los papás, la hermana y su familia, luego salió hecho una furia, no dejando que Yunho lo despidiera, ahora estaban mirándose con terrible seriedad

—Entiéndeme, no era buen momento —insistió el mayor

—Yunho, era el mejor momento —rebatió enojado— Mis papás lo saben y aceptan que te quiero y que estemos juntos

—Lo sé pero…

—Nada de peros ¿sabías que al principio a mis padres no les agradó la idea de que estuviera con otro hombre? —preguntó con voz dura

Yunho negó en silencio

—Sin embargo les tranquilizó que fueras tú —sonrió con tristeza— Mis papás también son conservadores, no solo los tuyos, a mí también me preocupaba su opinión, pero me armé de valor por el amor que te tengo y porque creo en nuestra relación— pasó saliva— En cambio tú me demuestras que no significo para ti lo mismo que tú para mí

—Changmin…

—Adiós Yunho, seamos solo compañeros de trabajo, es lo mejor —determinó sintiendo deseos de llorar

—Te amo, no quiero terminar —respondió decidido

Changmin lo miró sorprendido, Yunho era de los dos, quien menos solía decir aquello, las palabras le erizaron la piel, pero no debía flaquear, así que insistió en marcharse

—Por favor Changmin, dame tiempo —suplicó

—No he hecho más que darte tiempo —respondió molesto— Te he dado tiempo y espacio, he tenido paciencia, pero no solo evitas darle importancia a nuestro noviazgo, me demuestras que ni siquiera tantos años de amistad son suficientes para respetar nuestros sentimientos, sigues negando lo que hay entre los dos, así no puedo continuar, lo siento, me conoces bien, no soy un hombre de medias palabras

Explicó todo aquello sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Yunho, esperando aun con un rayo de esperanza que se retractara, que dijera algo para contradecirlo, pero el mayor no dijo nada, se quedó callado, incluso apartó la mirada unos momentos, Changmin sonrió amargamente y le dio un pequeño empujón, entrando en el auto, esta vez Yunho ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por detenerlo

—Idiota —murmuró dolido, marchándose

Aquella sin duda era la ruptura más dolorosa que hubiera vivido, jamás imaginó que Yunho haría algo así, pero se daba cuenta que él era quien amaba más de los dos y eso también dolía. Lloró mientras manejaba, deseando nunca haber iniciado una relación con Yunho, su relación laboral y amistad nunca debió traspasar aquella delgada línea.

 **Año 2005, un día de agosto**

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco mareado, un extraño olor que le trajo lejanos recuerdos lo despertó aturdido, sentía dolor en los huesos y no se explicaba por qué, así que se levantó con trabajo de la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno, extraño. Entró al baño y echó agua en su cara, la restregó con las manos y escuchó la voz de su madre

—Changmin hijo, se te hará tarde

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó confundido

Levantó la cara y se miró al espejo, gritó de horror, aquel no era él, o sí era pero no como se recordaba, su reflejo arrojaba una figura demasiado joven, sintió terror

—Enloqueciste hermano —oyó una traviesa voz detrás de él y volteó, mirando a su hermana menor, lo señalaba mientras reía, ella también era muchos años más joven

—No, esto debe ser un sueño —pellizcó su brazo y sintió dolor, su hermana rio más fuerte

—Yah, ustedes dos, parecen tontos como siempre —habló una tercer persona, la otra hermana de Changmin, mayor que la otra— Mamá les está hablando —informó y se retiró

—Vamos Changmin, es día de panqueques —dijo la pequeña con emoción, retirándose de ahí

—Esto es una locura —expresó angustiado, volteó de nuevo hacia el espejo y se jaló las rozagantes mejillas, luego se alborotó el cabello, era castaño— Tengo el cabello teñido, no me estoy levantando para ir a la escuela —analizó serio

—Changmin, baja ya —oyó el grito de nuevo de su mamá

Miró hacia su mano y vio el extraño símbolo, recordando pronto la primera conversación que tuvo con ese artefacto, "Es tan pobre tu percepción de mí", le dijo este cuando mencionó los viajes en el tiempo, así que reflexionó, si los alcances de esa cosa eran mucho más grandes, no solo podía repetir completamente un escenario con su mismo cuerpo, sino con su misma mente y diferente cuerpo, después de todo en ese encuentro también hablaron del alma y otras cosas existencialistas que le hacían doler la cabeza

—Vas a volverme loco —miró hacia el techo, sintiéndose mareado

Al tercer grito de su madre bajó corriendo las escaleras, esa casa no es la que en el presente tenían sus padres, era su vieja casa y él no había olvidado ni un solo centímetro. Disfrutó de los panqueques de su mamá, eran tan deliciosos como los recordaba, sus hermanas lo miraron raro, la semana pasada también los comió, pero los gestos de su hermano eran como si tuviera años sin comerlos

—Hijo llegarás tarde ¿no me dijiste que era importante lo de hoy?

—Eh sí… ¿Qué es lo de hoy? —preguntó confundido

—No lo sé, solo mencionaste algo de un debut, de una plática o junta sobre eso —respondió haciendo memoria, Changmin estaba confundido, aunque recordaba su cabello teñido, no entendía lo del debut, a esa edad él ya había debutado

Changmin miró el calendario en el refrigerador y sacó la cuenta de su edad, incluso en esa etapa ellos como Tohoshinki ya habían debutado en Japón, así que ese no podía ser el debut al que se refería su mamá

—Creo que es hora de irme ¿vendrá un auto de la empresa por mí? —preguntó confundido, su mamá lo miró extrañada— Espera

Analizó mejor la situación, ahora no se explicaba qué hacía en casa de sus padres, cuando a esa edad y por la agenda tan apretada de trabajo, solía compartir departamento con sus cuatro compañeros de TVXQ

—Tal vez no hemos debutado ¿Qué cambió? —pensó contrariado, sintiéndose nervioso

—Cariño, si no te sientes bien no vayas, llamaré, después de todo no son tan estrictos con los aprendices

—Aprendiz… soy solo un aprendiz, no he debutado —murmuró con tristeza

—Hijo, ya hablamos de eso, no te desanimes, les gusta tu voz, has mejorado tu baile, pero no buscan un solista como tú, quizás la junta de ahora es para acomodarte en un grupo, ayer estabas muy feliz —animó la señora, sirviéndole otros dos panqueques a su hijo

Changmin sonrió y asintió, comiendo con seriedad. Estaba muy intrigado sobre lo que estaba pasando en aquella extraña realidad, tan distinta a la que realmente vivió en esos años.

Apresuró a terminar su desayuno, peinó su cabello y salió de casa, tardó unos minutos en recordar que ruta de transporte debía tomar para ir a la empresa, así que llegó tarde. Se sintió extraño de ver aquel viejo edificio, mientras caminaba se encontró con Siwon, así que se acercó alegre y confiado, tratándolo con familiaridad, pero al chico de Super Junior le pareció extraño, Changmin cayó en la cuenta de que por aquellas épocas no eran tan amigos como en el presente, además era probable que en ese "otro pasado" ni siquiera se llevaran bien

—Perdón hyung, no quería incomodarte —expresó avergonzado por haber actuado tan familiarmente con él, pero Siwon sonrió

—No te preocupes, ten un buen día —respondió con cortesía y se alejó

—Ay, tengo que actuar con cautela —pensó agobiado— Buscaré a Kyuhyun para sacarle información —decidió mientras miraba curioso todo alrededor, luego se detuvo abruptamente— Changmin reacciona, él aún no entra en la compañía —rectificó cuando recordó la fecha de ese día— Aunque si hay cosas que cambiaron quizás lo encuentre por aquí… que dolor de cabeza

Siguió caminando mientras pensaba el por qué llegó precisamente a ese día para habitar su antiguo cuerpo, debía haber una razón. Lo último que recordaba es haber estado en Seúl, acababan de llegar de una presentación en Japón, luego todo se volvió confuso, recordó el rostro molesto de Yunho, palabras suyas que resultaron inteligibles y luego nada, despertó esa mañana ahí

— ¿Qué es lo último que viví? —cuestionó nervioso, no podía recordar nada con claridad, mucho menos imaginaba lo que fue hacer al pasado, el por qué usar precisamente el cuerpo anterior y no como otras veces, cuando viajó con su cuerpo presente y se vio a sí mismo en otro cuerpo pasado

Por segundos sintió una angustia que no pudo explicar, cerró con fuerza los ojos, al abrirlos miró a su alrededor, las personas se movían mucho más lento de lo normal, miró sus manos y temblaban

—Cálmate Changmin, cálmate —murmuró mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda, se giró hacia atrás

—Hola, me dijeron que te están buscando —dijo una joven Yoona, sonriéndole con dulzura, Changmin intuyó que se llevaban bien, así que le devolvió la sonrisa

—Gracias —respondió amable, ella asintió

Changmin se alejó dos pasos y ella lo detuvo, así que volteó

—Dime ¿nos vamos a ver hoy también? —preguntó con timidez, desconcertándolo

— ¿Eh? —cuestionó confundido. Changmin hizo un poco de memoria, no se hizo cercano a ella hasta después del debut de SNSD, pero ella hablaba como si tuvieran otro tipo de relación, sonrió apenado— Hoy no puedo pero te llamo ¿sí? Tengo tu número de celular ¿verdad? —preguntó nervioso

— ¿Celular? —negó rápido con la cabeza— Se están poniendo de moda ¿verdad? Quizás me compre uno

—Ya veo —actuó incómodo— Nos vemos luego ¿sí? —sin decir más ella asintió y Changmin se alejó deprisa— Quizás en este pasado soy un galán —pensó divertido, nunca se sintió muy extrovertido con las mujeres, pero ahora se sentía muy confiado

Caminó rápido hacia la que recordaba era la salita de juntas donde hablaban de ciertos asuntos con los que aún no debutaban, pero al pasar por un tablón de anuncios se detuvo al ver un cartel, en él estaba su ex compañero de grupo, Junsu, pero anunciando un concierto como solista, Changmin se acercó

— ¿Qué es esto? —leyó de nuevo toda la información, ese artista se hacía llamar simplemente Junsu y no Xiah como se le solía conocer en aquel tiempo— Hay cosas muy diferentes, demasiado —analizó preocupado— Debí cambiar algo en otro tiempo, pero ¿qué? Y ¿por qué?

Cada vez más confundido y sin respuestas, pero decidió no obsesionarse y continuar, esperar lo que le deparaba esa extraña realidad, aunque le quedaba claro que no se trataba de algún universo paralelo, simplemente otros más de él debieron cambiar las cosas, o quizás fue él mismo, pero tenía recuerdos borrosos, trozos de un rompecabezas que se hizo pedazos y él debía unirlo

Llegó a la sala de juntas, ahí estaban muchas personas que no conocía y otros aprendices que sí, era una charla sin demasiada importancia, así que estaba confundido ¿por qué su Yo del día anterior estaba emocionado? Según se lo dijo su mamá

—Que aburrido —pensó casi a punto de dormir, entonces el ponente empezó hablar sobre diversos proyectos y como algunos de ellos eran aptos para aplicar, algunos aprendices comenzaron a emocionarse, viendo ahí una futura oportunidad

La charla terminó y Changmin miró al resto de asistentes, tardando en notar entre ellos a Jaejoong, sonrió al sentirse un poco más familiarizado con el entorno, así como le pasó al ver a Siwon o a Yoona, pero recapacitó en que debía ser cauteloso, si Jaejoong estaba ahí es porque tampoco había debutado y quizás ellos no eran cercanos, sin embargo su duda se disipó cuando él lo vio y le saludó

—Creíamos que no vendrías —dijo apenas llegó hasta él— Eres un pequeño desobediente —expresó amistosamente, revolviéndole el cabello— Dijeron que aún nada de teñirse el cabello

—Seguro me confundí —sonrió apenado— Dime ¿sabes lo que significa TVXQ? —preguntó directo, quería entender lo que estaba sucediendo

—No ¿Qué es eso?

—Nada —dijo avergonzado— Lo leí por ahí, tal vez tú sabrías

—En fin ¿nos acompañarás a beber hoy? Yoochun y Kibum consiguieron algo bueno —guiñó el ojo traviesamente

—Ah, eso no cambió ¿eh? Tú siempre incitándome al mal —mencionó divertido, confundiendo al otro— No, hoy no puedo

—Te lo pierdes —encogió los hombros y le dio la espalda para alejarse

—Espera —el mencionado volteó de nuevo— ¿Sabes dónde está Yunho? —preguntó con tacto, quizás ellos dos eran amigos cercanos también en ese pasado

— ¿Quién es Yunho? —preguntó confundido

—Olvídalo —dijo con voz suave, Jaejoong asintió y se fue

Una extraña sensación de tristeza lo invadió, a diferencia de sus otros tres ex compañeros de grupo y él, Yunho no fue aprendiz en SM, eso lo desanimó por completo. Salió de la empresa y caminó taciturno por las calles hasta que se hizo tarde, al llegar a casa era de noche, sus padres lo regañaron por llegar a esa hora y él subió a su habitación sin cenar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que vivió ese día.

Pasaron los días y él fue incapaz de salir de ahí, por más que se esforzó en usar el aparato de su mano, aun cuando él recodaba haberlo podido dominar, tenía vagos recuerdos de él usándolo a voluntad.

Mientras dormía, sintió de pronto un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo que lo despertó en medio de la madrugada, recordaba la sensación, idéntica a la de un hueso roto, lloró debido al dolor que sentía, escuchó en su cabeza un sonido estruendoso, parecido al de un choque de auto y su mano derecha comenzó a temblar

— _"Está respondiendo a los estímulos doctor"_ —escuchó una voz lejana y empezó a sudar frío. Se levantó a tientas y salió de la cama hacia el baño

Encendió la luz y fue hacia el espejo, miró sus pupilas dilatadas, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y temió desfallecer, pero se mantuvo firme

—Choqué —susurró intentando recordar mejor— Entonces ¿mi cuerpo? —miró sus manos y se tambaleó un poco debido al mareo— ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

Debido a la conmoción de un pasado que no recordaba haber vivido, nunca se preguntó dónde estaría su cuerpo presente real, ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, pero también dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo, antes de comenzar a volverse loco.

* * *

 **Hola :D gracias por seguir esta loca historia xD no traten de encontrarle pies o cabeza a las fechas, los saltos en el tiempo y el orden de los viajes están revueltos, espero no confundirlas demasiado**


	6. Regresión y caos

**Capítulo 6. Regresión y caos**

 **Año 2005, finales de Octubre**

Ese día salió de casa sin tener nada agendado, hace casi una semana que no llamaban de la empresa, no tenía práctica de nada calendarizada, la última clase a la que asistió fue de vocalización, abierta a petición de un grupo de aprendices. Changmin se sentía extraño, ni siquiera vivía días completos y no tenía idea de lo que pasaría cada día siguiente, cargaba junto a él una libreta donde escribía lo más importante, una especie de diario para no confundirse

Llegó a un lugar de cadena de hamburguesas, justo en el momento que iba a ingresar, la puerta se abrió desde dentro y lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer aturdido al suelo

—Oye ¿estás bien? —preguntó una voz joven que le resultó muy familiar

Changmin alzó la cabeza y vio a Yunho, estaba sorprendido y algo contrariado, pero sin duda era él, sin el cuidado de la piel, con sus dientes al natural, el cabello con un corte tradicional, no había glamour en él, en absoluto, era simplemente Yunho, lo vio más guapo que nunca, lo había extrañado demasiado y sus ojos llorosos lo delataban

—No, no estás bien —se respondió a sí mismo, así que ayudó al menor a levantarse

Avergonzado por la forma tan insistente en que lo miraba, Yunho rio nervioso

—Mi prima vive cerca, vamos a su casa —jaló a Changmin del brazo, pero este no se movió, mirándolo perplejo— Para que te vean esa cabeza, se te va hacer moretón

—Estoy bien —habló con voz bajita

—Mira, acabo de renunciar —sonrió divertido— Las clases comienzan pronto y mamá está histérica porque me escapé de casa

—Tú ¿escapaste de casa?

—Sí —respondió con entusiasmo— No soy de Seúl, habrás notado mi acento —señaló hacia su pecho, Changmin asintió, ni siquiera lo había notado— Pero supo que estoy en casa de mi tía, así que habla todo el tiempo

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso? —preguntó confundido, pero el propio Yunho también parecía estarlo

—No lo sé, de alguna forma me pareció que eres de confianza —dijo honestamente

Changmin lo miró fijamente, era como estar dentro de un sueño, aquella gran coincidencia de topárselo sin tener una relación parecía ser parte de algún drama, sobre todo en esos momentos que comenzaba a perder toda esperanza

—No quieres acompañarme a casa de mi tía, pero te invitaré un helado, vamos —esta vez sin pedir permiso lo agarró de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él

Lo siguió sin preguntar ni oponerse, Yunho era igual de entusiasta que como lo conoció y eso se sintió bien, como estar en casa. Llegaron a una heladería y pidieron, Yunho pagó lo de ambos, sentándose en una mesita afuera

—Disculpa —habló Changmin formalmente, no quería cometer el mismo error que con sus compañeros de empresa— ¿Puedo saber por qué huiste de casa?

—Quiero ser cantante —respondió sin vacilar— Sí, sé que suena común y corriente, pero de verdad es mi sueño

Changmin sonrió al escucharlo, pero no entendía porque aún no lograba entrar a una empresa, o tal vez entró a otra y no a la SM

—Tardé mucho en tomar esta decisión, pues mis padres no quieren que me dedique a eso, quieren que estudie algo "normal", además la situación económica en casa no está bien, tenía dos trabajos de medio tiempo pero bueno, dejé este —explicó casi sin respirar, como solía hacerlo en la juventud que Changmin recordaba

—Entiendo —agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose mal que aquel Yunho aún no era capaz de lograr su sueño

—Parece que se está hinchando —comentó al verlo fijo a la frente, estiró su mano y le apartó el cabello de la zona, corroborando su sospecha

Yunho se puso de pie y se acercó a Changmin, colocándole el vaso de su helado en el golpe. Estaban tan cerca que podía oler su perfume barato, sonrió con nostalgia, recordando miles de momentos a su lado, cuando aún no se enamoraban y eran felices

Comenzó a llorar discreto, sin que el mayor se diera cuenta, hasta que sollozó un poco, entonces Yunho se apartó, observándolo preocupado, sin saber por qué lloraba

—Lo siento —limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió— Me duele más de lo que creí —mintió, resultándole imposible explicarle que sus lágrimas se debían a momentos que no existían más que en su memoria, haciendo que incluso él mismo dudara de su existencia

—Te acompañaré a casa ¿está bien? —mostró su inocente sonrisa, Changmin asintió

La casa de los Shim no estaba muy lejos, así que llegaron caminando, no había nadie, así que Yunho insistió en quedarse hasta que alguien de la familia llegara

—Y tú ¿vas a la escuela? Tu cabello está… —miró la cabeza del chico, Changmin negó

—Estoy de vacaciones, pero tomo clases de inglés por las tardes, comencé esta semana —tocó su cabello— Me gusta teñirlo —mintió para no explicar que también deseaba ser un artista

—Voy a decirte algo, pero no te asustes —habló con tacto— Eres bonito, es la primera vez que encuentro lindo a un chico —comentó sin pena alguna, a Changmin no le sorprendió la honestidad

—Gracias… ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—No lo sé, es extraño, me siento cómodo contigo —sonrió tímido— Pero eso se escucha extraño —rascó un poco su nuca— Creo que mejor me voy

—Quédate —pidió antes que se marchara, acercándose a él, olvidándose de respetar el espacio personal, algo que para Changmin era normal siendo Yunho, pero para este resultó incómodo, poniéndolo nervioso

—Tengo novia y… no quería que entendieras mal mi comentario. No me gustan los niños —aclaró antes que se acercara más, Changmin se detuvo, lo miró y luego retrocedió un par de pasos— Adiós

Asustado salió casi corriendo de la casa de los Shim, olvidando por completo que iba a esperar la llegada de algún familiar

—Necesito encontrarlo de nuevo. Solo a su lado me siento bien —pensó agobiado y triste.

…

Pasaron los días, Changmin recurrió al registro telefónico, pero como era de esperar, en ese gran libro había cientos de Jung en Seúl, además que no sabía si la tía con quien se quedaba se apellidaba también Jung o quizás era familiar de la mamá, Changmin no conocía el apellido de soltera de la mamá de Yunho

—Es como encontrar una aguja en el pajar —suspiró con tristeza

Estaba encerrado en su habitación en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y justo cuando respondía entró su mamá, traía el teléfono de la casa en una mano, con la otra tapaba la bocina, se acercó a su hijo

—Es una tal Yoona —murmuró para informarle, Changmin tomó la llamada y su mamá se fue

—Hola —saludó amigable

—No quiero sonar hostigosa pero ¿Por qué no me has llamado? —preguntó seria sin siquiera saludar, Changmin recordó que quedó en llamarla, pero nunca se acordó hasta ese momento, además no recordaba haber tenido el teléfono de su casa

—Perdón —habló con timidez— Es que yo creo que no debemos vernos de nuevo, será mejor si terminamos —en esos momentos Changmin estaba demasiado concentrado en volver a encontrar a Yunho, por eso no tenía tiempo para ella

Escuchó la risa divertida del otro lado

— ¿Terminar? ¿De qué hablas? No somos novios —expresó avergonzada— Pero si quieres terminar nuestra amistad no lo entiendo —esta vez sonaba triste

Changmin se avergonzó demasiado por haber entendido mal, pero las expresiones de la chica cuando se vieron no ayudaban, eso aunado a que no entendía a las chicas, nunca las entendió

—Perdón, no sé ni lo que digo

—Si no volvemos a vernos olvidaré todo lo que me has enseñado

— ¿Yo? —cuestionó confundido

—Estás muy raro últimamente, si ya no deseas ayudarme a vocalizar mejor, lo entiendo, pero no me digas que vas a llamarme si no piensas hacerlo —dijo esta vez con más seriedad, sonando un poco dura

—Perdóname, mis padres me inscribieron a clases de inglés y también quieren que tome los cursos para el examen en la Universidad, son muy estrictos con la educación y se me dificulta verte, lo entiendes ¿cierto? —explicó a detalle, aunque no era del todo cierto, hablaba como si se tratara de él mismo y no el Changmin de aquella realidad, a quien no le exigían tanto como a él le exigieron, quizás porque en ese pasado aun no era artista

—Lo entiendo, solo no me mientas ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, lo siento —dijo avergonzado

—Está bien, te veo luego —esta vez habló relajada, Changmin se quitó un peso de encima

—Y yo creyendo que aquí si soy un Don Juan —pensó en broma— En marcha

Volvió al directorio telefónico de la ciudad, pero se cansó apenas pasaron unos minutos, así que salió de la casa para relajarse un poco. Sin mirar por donde caminaba llegó hasta el lugar de comida rápida donde se encontró con Yunho, así tuvo una idea

—Claro, preguntaré aquí cómo encontrarlo

Entró contento al sitio, inventó una pequeña historia de que Yunho le debía dinero y lo estaba tratando de localizar para cobrarle, así que el gerente no dudó en darle la información de dónde vivía. Changmin fue directo, fuera de la casa estaba una señora de mediana edad, él saludó con educación

—Buena tarde ¿está Yunho? —preguntó a la ligera, luego cayó en la cuenta que habló como si se tratara de alguien de su misma edad— Debo trabajar en eso —pensó apenado

— ¿Eres su amigo? —él asintió— Pasa, está barriendo el patio trasero

Sin oírlo dos veces entró rápido, encontrándolo efectivamente haciendo la actividad que le dijeron, pero no estaba solo, había una chica con él. Changmin no tardó en darse cuenta que no era la prima, sino la novia de la que habló antes.

—Él está mejor sin conocerme ¿no? —analizó en silencio, mirándolos desde lejos, se veían muy contentos juntos, ambos estaban barriendo y a veces se tiraban las hojas secas entre ellos

Por primera vez no le encontró sentido a buscarlo, su encuentro después de todo no fue más que una simple casualidad, sus vidas no estaban destinadas, esas eran cursilerías de las películas románticas, quizás el sentido de ese pasado era mostrarle que estaban mejor lejos uno del otro, por eso Yunho y él nunca fueron aprendices en SM al mismo tiempo en aquel mundo

Caminó de regreso, pero lo detuvieron antes de llegar a la puerta, se giró hacia atrás, era Yunho que le tocaba su hombro, la chica en cambio se quedó dónde estaba y los miraba desde ese lugar

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —cuestionó perplejo

—Pregunté por ti donde trabajabas —confesó apenado— Lo siento Yunho, no quise molestarte —nuevamente se dio media vuelta para alejarse

—Espera ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? —preguntó esta vez sonando molesto

—Porque es el único nombre que nunca puedo olvidar —respondió con tristeza, sin siquiera saber por qué se sentía de ese modo

Yunho no entendió en absoluto de qué estaba hablando ese extraño chico, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, dejó que se fuera en silencio. Changmin llegó a casa y tampoco quiso cenar, subió directo a su habitación, se quedó mirando el techo, tirado en la cama

—Jung Yunho ¿por qué te quiero olvidar? —cuestionó confundido, la anterior respuesta que le dio al chico ni siquiera la pensó, es como si su memoria remota la guardara, pero tenía demasiadas lagunas mentales, tenía miedo

Alzó la mano y a contraluz miró aquel sello, llevándolo a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más se quedaría en ese lugar, quedándole claro que su cuerpo adulto estaba en algún sitio, aunque no sabía dónde ni en qué estado.

Por las noches mientras dormitaba o en sueños, escuchaba voces familiares, sonidos de una habitación de Hospital, el llanto de su madre, alguien lo llamaba en la lejanía, le pedía volver, Changmin podía sentir la calidez de una mano sujetando la suya, pero no sabía quién era

Volvió a sentir dolor en su cuerpo, fue tan intenso que lo llevó a colocarse en posición fetal, pero duró solamente unos segundos, cerró los ojos cuando la cabeza le dio vueltas, al entreabrirlos vio un entorno distinto, sombras borrosas, dos personas corriendo de un lado hacia otro, luego acercándose, sintió como si alguien le abriera el ojo y apuntara una luz sobre él.

Despertó en medio de la madrugada, emitiendo un pequeño grito que no salió de la habitación, de nuevo los sudores y la respiración agitada, el latido inusual. En ese punto no sabía si había sido un sueño, un recuerdo o un suceso simultáneo

—El choque, recuerdo el choque —analizó alterado, luego pensó en la serie de imágenes y sensaciones que vivió, aunado a la pregunta de dónde se encontraría su cuerpo presente, así que por fin pudo deducirlo— ¿Estoy en coma? —dijo en voz alta, hallándole sentido a todo lo demás

De pronto llegaron a él imágenes repetitivas y confusas, su mente se aferró a encontrarles sentido a todas, descartando las que se contradecían entre sí, pero solo terminó mucho más confundido. La imagen de la espalda de Yunho vino a él, su voz intentando tranquilizarlo, alejándose de él para encontrar ayuda

—No, no vayas —suplicó cuando sintió el peligro cerca, pero Yunho volteó y le sonrió, sin decir más, fue su último recuerdo…

A la mañana siguiente despertó, mirando hacia el techo, la noche anterior fue la peor de todas, dedujo por fin dónde podría encontrarse su cuerpo adulto, pero también fragmentos diversos y confusos se agolparon en su cabeza, incluso si lo pensaba, no recordaba cuántas veces viajó al pasado, además temió que su memoria se confundiera con la que tenía aquel cuerpo

 ** _Los seres humanos son complejos, se componen de un montón de células que encierran millones de moléculas, cada una tiene su propia memoria y actúa en función de las demás para crear vida. El cuerpo y la mente trabajan en unión, el espíritu también es importante, a lo largo de la historia las personas han intentado descifrar todos los misterios, pero han fracasado ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú puedes trascender todo eso?_**

Aquellas palabras Changmin las recordaba al pie de la letra, se las dijo ese artefacto en uno de sus sueños, ahora le venían a la mente porque trataba de explicarse tantas cosas que eran aún difíciles de entender.

—Changmin hijo levántate, tienes visita —gritó su mamá desde la cocina. El aludido se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, se colocó algo de ropa y bajó

De pie en medio de la sala estaba Yunho, ambos se miraron a los ojos al primer encuentro, el menor estaba demasiado sorprendido

—Iré al mercado por algunos vegetales, no tardo —anunció la señora a su hijo, él asintió

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundido, pensando que el otro día había quedado claro que no se verían de nuevo

—A decir verdad, no lo sé —respondió sincero— Desde que te conocí no dejo de pensar en ti —confesó apenado— Pero no me gustas, lo aclaro —dijo rápidamente, asustado

—No te preocupes —sonrió triste

—Te contaré algo, siempre lo consideré una tontería, pero ayer que fuiste a casa de mi tía y me llamaste por mi nombre pareció menos absurdo —comenzó explicando, sin que el otro pudiera entender

—Explícame —pidió amablemente

—Te conté que mis padres no quieren que sea artista ¿verdad? —Changmin asintió— No es solo por los estudios y esas cosas, mi madre está obsesionada con algo

Aquella historia parecía cada vez más rara, pero Changmin no tenía ninguna expectativa hacia ella, simplemente lo escuchaba atento

—Dice que hace años conoció a un hombre, cuando yo aún tenía 7 años de edad

A medida que avanzaba en su relato, Changmin comenzó a sospechar hacia dónde iba aquella narración y empezó a sentirse nervioso

—Me contó que era alto y delgado, muy guapo además —pausó unos instantes— Él le dijo que yo iba a querer ser artista al iniciar mi adolescencia y que ella debía impedir que eso pasara a toda costa, porque algo malo iba a pasar si me convertía en cantante —explicó finalmente, Changmin se paralizó por completo

Yunho esperó que el otro dijera algo, pero eso no sucedió

—No creo en las coincidencias —miró hacia la mano del otro, la diestra de Changmin temblaba involuntariamente— A ese hombre le temblaba la mano, no lo podía controlar

—Es absurdo —musitó nervioso

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó asustado— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No lo sé —respondió aturdido, sentía un poco de mareo, Yunho se preocupó, así que se acercó a él y lo sostuvo antes de caer

— ¿Por qué siento que te conozco? —cuestionó antes de ver a Changmin desfallecer en sus brazos, lo cargó en ellos y lo acostó en el sillón.

En menos de cinco minutos Changmin volvió en sí, Yunho estaba a su lado, al verlo despertar suspiró aliviado

—Vaya, comenzaba a inventar excusas para decirle a tu mamá cuando volviera —habló en tono juguetón, no parecía el mismo de momentos atrás, sin embargo se puso serio nuevamente— Estoy muy confundido

—Regresa a casa, no hay nada que explicar —sugirió, sintiéndose derrotado, convencido de que se quedaría atrapado en ese tiempo, con esa realidad tan gris donde no había logrado ser artista profesional, Yunho no existía en su vida, solo los unió la casualidad.

Pero para sorpresa de Changmin y contra todos sus pronósticos Yunho se acercó a él, que aún estaba acostado en el sillón, se agachó al frente y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual duró apenas unos segundos, el mayor fue quien se separó

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No tengo idea —respondió avergonzado, tocándose los labios

Changmin sonrió, levantándose del sillón, esta vez se acercó él y sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos lo besó, intentando hacerlo de forma tímida, no como solía besarlo cuando estaban envueltos en la pasión, aquel joven Yunho era de poca experiencia y no lo quería asustar

Sintió deseos de llorar cuando se separaron, pero solo se miraron a los ojos

Los labios de Yunho se movieron, pero Changmin no escuchó lo que decían. El sonido se aisló completamente y comenzó a mirar rayas pasar rápidamente a los lados, mientras una sensación de caer al vacío lo envolvió por completo.

Abrió los ojos asustado, miró a su alrededor, todo era nítido, estaba postrado en una cama de Hospital, escuchó los sonidos del aparato que marcaba sus signos vitales

—Doctor, el paciente —escuchó una voz femenina y pronto esa mujer junto con un hombre se acercaron a él

Changmin sintió mareo, pero se mantuvo firme para no desfallecer, miró su brazo izquierdo completamente inmovilizado, no había nada de dolor, se encontraba aletargado y confuso.

* * *

 **Año 2000, principios de julio**

No llevaba ni siquiera una hora en ese lugar y estaba desesperado, odiaba las limitaciones de la época, siendo adolescente no solía importarle, pero ahora en su adultez el hecho de conocer todas las bondades del "futuro" y no tener acceso a ellas era desesperante

Sin embargo debía aguantarse y continuar con su plan, fracasó en diversas ocasiones viajando al pasado, pero ahora tenía que salir bien. Después de terminar con Yunho fue difícil adaptarse de nuevo al trabajo junto a él, peleaban todo el tiempo, hasta el punto en que les suspendieron un comeback y Lee Soo Man les ordenó tomar vacaciones de un mes para reflexionar

—Piensa Changmin, antes del bádminton ¿a dónde solías ir? —pensó molesto, estaba en su antigua escuela y no podía encontrarse a sí mismo— ¿La Biblioteca?... No, no era tan ñoño ¿o sí?

Como segundo recurso fue al lugar que le vino a la mente, pero no se encontró ahí, así que fue a la cafetería para pensar un poco, se hizo pasar por profesor, hasta ese momento nadie realmente le cuestionó su estadía ahí. Compró algo de almorzar y salió hacia un área común arbolada después de ingerir sus alimentos.

A lo lejos vio a un grupo de jóvenes convivir, alcanzó a mirarse entre ellos y sonrió triunfante, pero no quería llamar demasiado la atención, así que se mantuvo algo distante. Después de observarlos por un rato vio a algunos marcharse, hasta que quedó él y otros dos chicos, luego de un rato se separaron, Changmin vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera, era momento de regresar a casa

Manteniendo la distancia se siguió, esperó a que no hubiera mucha gente, ocultó un poco su rostro en el cuello de la chaqueta negra que traía puesta

—Hey, niño —llamó con voz serena y tenue

El joven Changmin se detuvo asustado, giró lento hacia atrás y vio al Changmin adulto, pero justo como estaba posicionado no hizo más que espantarlo, así que se echó a correr

—Ah diablos ¿Qué hice? —susurró molesto, no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al llamarlo de esa forma tan sospechosa

Changmin adulto aceleró el paso siguiendo al Changmin joven, comenzando a llamarlo

—Espera tonto

—Déjeme en paz —chilló el menor, completamente asustado

—Quiero decirte algo —corrió más deprisa y agarró el brazo del chico

—Suélteme señor —suplicó

— ¿Señor? —balbuceó indignado, después restó importancia a eso— No te haré daño, solo quiero que oigas algo

—Mi mamá me dice que no hable con extraños —explicó temblando

—Es importante, es sobre ti, escúchame y te soltaré —habló más tranquilo, intentando no asustarlo más

El Changmin adolescente asintió y lentamente se giró mientras el Changmin adulto lo soltaba, ambos sintieron un leve mareo cuando se miraron a los ojos

—Ay ¿Qué me hizo? —murmuró el menor

—Nada —respondió sintiendo náuseas— Creo que no puedo estar muy cerca de mí por mucho tiempo —analizó a medida que iba empeorando su malestar. Era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a su yo del pasado

Changmin retrocedió un par de pasos y aún se miraba a sí mismo, el más chico levantó la mirada y lo observó, esperando que dijera eso tan importante

—Escúchame bien —comenzó serio— En unos meses alguien se va acercar a ti mientras juegas, te ofrecerá una audición a una empresa de talentos, te dará su tarjeta, tú no debes por ningún motivo ir, no importa cuánto te insista tu mamá —explicó detalladamente

El joven Changmin lo miró unos segundos y luego se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, desconcertando al adulto. Molesto quiso acercarse más para darle un pequeño golpe, pero apenas dio unos pasos se mareó de nuevo, así que retrocedió

—Esto es serio niño —se regañó a sí mismo

—Usted está loco, déjeme en paz, yo ni siquiera tengo ningún talento

—Claro que lo tienes, no seas estúpido —volvió a reprender— Solo que ellos te invitan por tu apariencia, pero aprenderán a respetarte —dijo convencido, luego meditó y se dio cuenta que esas palabras eran un despropósito

—Si van a respetarme ¿entonces por qué no debo ir?

—Olvida eso —sonrió nervioso— Es importante que no te dejes engatusar por esa gente, así que es mejor si no le cuentas eso ni siquiera a tu mamá ¿de acuerdo? Ella no debe saberlo nunca o te obligará a ir a la audición

— ¿Por qué me dice eso? —lo miró fijamente— Usted me recuerda un poco a mi papá ¿es su pariente?

—No —negó rápido— Yo soy policía —inventó de pronto— Estoy investigando una red de bandidos —explicó sin pensar, aunque eso después sonó extraño— Esa empresa estafa a los que hacen audiciones, por eso no debes ir

El Changmin joven lo miró extraño, quizás no era adulto y no tenía muchos conocimientos de muchos temas, pero tampoco era tonto y aquello sonaba estúpido, así que le dio mucha desconfianza

—Red de bandidos, sí como no —lo miró con burla y se rio— No le creo nada, usted más bien debe ser un pedófilo que me quiere secuestrar, aléjese de mí

— ¿Pedófilo? —pensó horrorizado, pero cuando quiso reclamar, el joven Changmin se alejaba corriendo— Con un demonio ¿por qué siempre digo lo que pienso? Y soy tan obstinado —analizó en cierto tono humorístico

Corrió detrás de su yo adolescente y alcanzó a divisar más adelante que alguien estaba cerca, por lo que el joven Changmin comenzó a pedir ayuda

—Auxilio, me persiguen —gritó con insistencia, llegando hasta esa persona, a quien quiso tocarle el hombro, pero este volteó antes al oír la llamada de auxilio

Changmin se paralizó por completo cuando vio el rostro de aquel extraño, era un joven Yunho que no dudó en ayudar a quien le pedía ayuda. Cruzaron miradas

—No, no puede ser —balbuceó confundido— Él… —analizó la situación, en realidad era posible que Yunho estuviese en Seúl, ya que en esas fechas él ya intentaba firmar en una compañía, lo que le parecía absurdo era tal coincidencia

—Dime chico ¿él te está siguiendo? —preguntó al joven Changmin que se escondía detrás de él, este confirmó, así que Yunho miró hacia el adulto— Déjelo en paz o iremos a la policía —amenazó

Changmin continuaba en shock, observando aquella intensa mirada. Sintió la derrota y sin insistir retrocedió unos pasos, mirando como ambos chicos se alejaban de él a toda prisa. Alzó la mano y vio aquel sello incrustado en su mano

—No es la primera vez ¿por qué? —molesto apretó los puños, sintiendo deseos de golpear algo, sus planes nunca resultaban y no entendía lo que estaba pasando

Caminó hasta un parque y se sentó en una banca

—Tal vez solo debo enfocarme en evitar tener una relación amorosa con él, pero no puedo impedir conocerlo, tampoco puedo borrar a TVXQ —volvió a observar el sello— ¿Eso se llama destino? —preguntó al símbolo incrustado

De pronto escuchó un sonido dentro de su cabeza, pero no era su propia voz

 ** _—Puedes llamarlo así, incluso puedes decirle coincidencia, tal vez una broma, pero lo cierto es que existe algo que no puedes cambiar, no importa cuánto lo intentes, el libre albedrío, es lo único que los seres humanos tienen como propio_**

La explicación como siempre no dejó satisfecho a Changmin, solo más confundido

—No entiendo como eso tiene que ver con lo que acaba de pasar, con lo que ha sucedido siempre que evito entrar a la empresa o cuando intento que TVXQ nunca debute, no puedo. Mi madre me obligó a ir a esa audición, yo no quería ser cantante —dijo convencido, intentando explicar aquello del libre albedrío

 ** _—Tal vez eso es lo que siempre has creído. A esta edad Changmin ¿cuál era tu sueño?_**

Aunque quiso responder a eso, la verdad es que Changmin nunca se lo cuestionó, siempre fue pragmático y se fijaba objetivos, pero nunca poseyó un sueño como tal.

Tuvo un lejano recuerdo, el día que su madre le insistió que hiciera la audición porque quería conocer a BoA, se recordó a sí mismo entusiasmado con la idea de ser artista, nunca fue obligado realmente, su mamá solo le ayudó a tomar una decisión

 ** _—Incluso ahora, estás molesto con Yunho, pero no quieres desaparecer lo que has construido en tu vida, aunque tu idea primaria sea esa, yo puedo leer tus pensamientos más profundos, incluso con todos los Tú_**

Aquella explicación alteró un poco a Changmin

—Todos los Yo —repitió sorprendido— Eso quiere decir…

 ** _—Estoy ligado a ti, a toda tu existencia, pasado, presente, futuro. Conozco todas las vidas que has vivido, todo lo que has alterado, lo que piensas hacer y ya hiciste en otro tiempo, sé todo de ti, en estos momentos no solo me comunico con este tú, sé cómo acabará hasta el día que abandone tu cuerpo_**

Al oír todo eso Changmin se sintió más nervioso y confundido que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo entender una cosa, él no moriría con esa cosa incrustada en su mano, en algún punto de su vida este le abandonaría, sonrió complicado pero extrañamente feliz

 ** _—No, no mueres conmigo en ti, no conozco tu final_** —respondió el pensamiento de Changmin, este sonrió, pues suponía esa respuesta

— ¿Sabes? Haces que me duela la cabeza, disparas mi ansiedad, estos temas me ponen triste y nervioso, odio la filosofía

 ** _—Nunca te he hablado de filosofía_** —aclaró el artefacto, Changmin bufó

—Olvídalo, si seguimos hablando me volveré loco

 ** _—Eso puede pasar, pero no debido a mí_** —respondió con una voz completamente neutra, Changmin recordó la primera conversación que tuvieron, esa cosa le dijo que muchos hombres y mujeres se habían perdido en la locura mientras hacían uso de aquella habilidad, pero él estaba seguro que no le sucedería nunca algo así

—En fin, es hora de ir a otro tiempo —miró su mano y canalizó todos sus pensamientos en determinada época y lugar, ahora que era capaz de dominar aquella cosa a voluntad.

* * *

 **Gracias por esperar, dejen comentarios si les gustó**

 **Al respecto del capítulo... parecerá extraño de leer ahorita, como habrán notado, hay dos motivos diferentes por los que Changmin ha decidido borrar o cambiar el pasado, quedará más claro después, perdonen si los confundo jajaja**


End file.
